Loki's Long Day
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Loki/OC. Loki Confession: "I've always had a fantasy of Loki coming home, angry and pissed off at people and before I could even get a proper welcome out, he would have his way with me right where I'm standing. When done and finished, he would get up like nothing happened as I just lay on the floor, breathless and aching but not regretting anything."
1. Prologue

**Here's another Loki confession story! It was inspired by the confession: **

_**"I've always had a fantasy of Loki coming home, angry and pissed off at people and before I could even get a proper welcome out, he would have his way with me right where I'm standing. When done and finished, he would get up like nothing happened as I just lay on the floor, breathless and aching but not regretting anything."**_

**Hope you guys enjoy it! It's kind of short... but oh well! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It had been a long day since I had awoke that morning with Loki sleeping soundless next to me. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't get myself to touch his beautiful face, just to gaze at his worry free features.

Loki has been extremely gentle with me lately, finding the most pleasures in taking his time with me. He would fondle with my breasts until I was writhing, coming a few times before he felt I was sensitized enough to have my brains fucked out until morning.

It was moments like these I should count myself lucky. Loki had decided that he would court me, and announced it over dinner one evening at home. I wasn't ever allowed to meet his parents, at least not until recently. His mother had been more than elated, they all thought Loki a lost cause, which really baffled me. I could only imagine a young childlike Loki with his short dark hair growing just above his ears, big green doe eyes, and a devilish smirk plastered on his face as he ogled every woman at any party. Having dates, and mating with some of the most noble of women.

I was very lucky indeed. I was not of any significance, my low birth holding back any potential I had. Having the young prince interested in me was such a shock. My parents had taken the joy of accepting him early on; showering him with love and affection I was sure he wasn't prepared for. My parents wouldn't waste a day being angry or sad; they lived in the moment, something I was slowly slipping into while I lived with Loki.

Loki decided to buy an apartment in the middle of the city, still in view of the palace so he could do his princely duties. Yet, come home to me every night for a nice home cooked meal. I had learned well from my mother, and Loki had been more than appreciative.

I cleaned for most of the morning, wiping away the excess from our lovemaking the night before. Loki had never been that gentle with me before, and it roused the feelings I've had for him to a new level. I would give anything for him if he ever asked me.

After the bed was made and pillows fluffed, I went to sweep the floors, mopping in a few areas that needed the extra care. The whole place was large, not as big as Loki's chambers in the palace, but very well near. It was a two bedroom, the only one available. We hadn't ever used the other bedroom, it had been left closed but I would clean in there occasionally so not as to collect dust. It lies claim to me what could be, Loki coming home from a long day in the palace to see his family. I see myself married to him, having his children. Imagining him smiling and picking up his son and swinging him in the air as I stand in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant, cooking some of our favorite meals. It always makes my heart swell what kind of father he would be; I knew he would make a good one, more than that, a great one!

I shook my head of those thoughts, I was far from ready to have children, and to marry him now would almost be too soon for either of us. I just hope that Loki and I would last for that long; I know I want to and would be willing to, but would he? He's a prince that's hard to please, even when we first met.

He had been less than pleasant to me, scowling at me because of my low birth. Yet even as I tended to the gardens, I knew he was watching me. It wasn't until a month after working there did Loki steal me away. Back then he would fuck me, not even allow me to see release, I could see it in his eyes when we would pass that he was guilty about it. Finally after getting over his own pride, he saw to my end one night, but left me on a soft patch of grass hidden behind large shrubbery.

After many more weeks of this going back and forth, Loki finally got the nerve to court me. No more did we hide our connection, and after spending several nights under scrutiny of other townspeople, Loki had me moved closer to him in the city.

Here, the people paid me no mind, passing by me as if I was just another citizen. Whilst with Loki, it would be a bit different. People who bow, smile, some salesmen would even try to have pleasant conversation with me as if I spoke to them as friends. They were just trying to get Loki's attention, but this did not sit well with him. He had been curt and almost scary, scaring them off and away from me. I promised that I never spoke to them, another lady agreeing to this. Loki let it slide, but I could see in his eyes that he was searching all around for someone to try and dare lay a finger on me.

Dominant as always. I smiled, going back to my work. Loki would be home tonight wanting a good meal in his stomach before we would head off to bed early again. Hopefully. If not, then it would just be me hoping for more whilst he just wanted someone to fuck. That was unsettling, but I didn't care. If he truly didn't love me, then he would've left long ago.

After mopping, I wiped down the kitchen to begin preparing our meal. I had some meat thawing, one of Loki's favorite. I had planned it this morning, thinking of our dinner plans the night before, maybe I could profess more than my thanks to him. Maybe have my way with him tonight with something unexpected. I smiled at the thought; he's taught me more than one way to please him, if I could only just think of something else that could be of use.

I had placed the meat now in a pan and made up my rich sauce that I know he likes, and put that all in order before putting it in the oven to cook. I then sliced, diced and chopped my way through the vegetables in record time, mixing them up and then tossing them into the pan with the meat. I set aside some of the vegetables to steam those a bit closer to dinner.

I rummaged through our closet for a nice dress to wear, to check it out and make it look all pretty. Loki had gifted me with clothing, nice ones. Silk and lace, Loki supplied me with only the best. After picking out a dark green silk dress, one that accented my breasts nicely, I hung it by itself on the door to slip on after I finish with dinner and the dining room.

I wiped down the table, putting down a clean white tablecloth, all ironed and sleek. I didn't know if these were as good as the ones in the palace, but I wanted Loki to feel at home here. I set about a few candles around the table, putting the placemats across from each other at one end of the table. I hoped he would like it like this, or I would switch to which he would prefer.

I ran back into the kitchen and checked the meat, happy with its progress I had some time to myself now.

I wiped my hands from any dirt or grease from cooking and cleaning and headed to stand by the window. We were much secluded away from everyone up here, our own little fortress. Here I was safe from all the trouble on the ground, though avoiding it for most of my life, the scrutiny and the beatings I received from other townspeople was enough to scare me senseless. Being up here I am safe, this place protected by Loki, the one place I felt safe.

I wrapped my arms around myself, thinking that it was Loki. I sighed when my small arms could not compare to his toned strong ones. Nothing compared to him, and I wanted him to know it.

He is always being compared to his brother, even now. After all that he had done on Earth, which had been the most offsetting. Yet, like my parents, we opened our arms. We saw the broken man that needed someone's help, and if his family wasn't going to provide that for him, then we surely will. Loki was sure worth the trouble, he would always.

I stepped away from the window at the sound of the front door opening. Loki is the only one, including myself that can get in and out of the apartment. I was surprised, Loki wasn't supposed to be home by now, and nothing is ready. I haven't even showered and gotten into my dress.

I scuttled to the front door, opening it the rest of the way, checking to see who it was before I allowed him entrance. He didn't seem at all happy, a scowl set upon his face, staring into nothing lost in thought. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but I was afraid how he might react to that. I stepped aside, keeping my gaze down to his chest and away from his piercing gaze. I followed Loki further inside of the apartment, not wanting to say anything or do anything but leave him be. I wanted to, but I wanted to be there if he cracked so I could help pick up the pieces.

I hesitantly approached him, facing him now in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, taking a large breath before his green sharp eyes found mine. I almost squirmed from his stormy green, almost turned soft for a moment before hardening.

He huffed; coming forth so quick I had no time to react. He came upon me fast, gripping me hard on the shoulders and bringing me to him into a crushing kiss. I moaned into his mouth unable to stop myself, and enjoying the feeling that was spreading all over me. He was possessive and insistent, almost desperate for this kind of touch. I rubbed my hands all over him, finally reaching for his armor to push it off him. He stopped my movements, but yet went to his own business to taking off the dress that I had lazily put on this morning to just do chores. With quick work it was off me, leaving me in my underwear.

I would usually be without anything underneath, knowing that he would just rip it off anyways, but the pair that I wear while I'm cleaning was for my own pleasure, and just in case if someone happened to knock on the door.

Loki growled in frustration, taking his fingers and looping the side of my underwear in his fingers and then tugging merciless. He ripped them clean off, falling to the floor by my feet as he continued to devour my mouth. His tongue inside was dueling mine for dominance, and with his skilled tongue it didn't take long. I would give it to him willingly, but not without my own persistence on continuing our duel a little later when I would squirm out of his hold enough to breathe.

This time was different, and Loki had me pinned so hard that I thought he would just let me suffocate before he pulled away finally to get his own breath of air. I took this time to slip my hands to his trousers, knowing that I would not be taking off his top armor, I would just settle with the bottom. I found the straps and lazily went about untying them, flipping the string through my fingers until I felt his bulge pressing into my hands and his hungry mouth going all over my skin, sensitizing everything. Yet it didn't last long either.

He pulled at my hands, finally taking off his bottoms at his own quick pace, and before I knew it I had my back pressed against the wall feeling his erection on my inner thigh. He was clearly upset about something, and it was uncertain if I would feel any of the pleasure that I usually do. I wondered if last night was a one-time thing, and I desperately hoped that it wasn't.

Loki then had slammed into me without much warning. I screamed out at the intrusion, knowing that my body could accommodate his size, but after only having so much time to prepare, it wasn't enough and I could feel the slight uncomfortable friction inside me. He went slowly for just a few thrusts until he went faster.

He took no victims, and was relentless until he was speeding so fast that our skins made smacking noises with each contact. His thrusts were animalistic, but it was this roughness that I had endured in the beginning that made me used to this. I was not necessarily okay with it fully, but this is what he needed now, and that was fine with me. I could do this to make him happy, to take away the pain of his horrible day, whatever happened.

He was quick to finish, my own end coming with his. Our finish was like some sort of Midgardian holiday, they called it the July of Fourth? I was unpracticed in Midgardian history, but I think that was the best description I could give.

Loki stilled himself, leaning against me and pushing me to the wall with most of his weight. Our breathing was ragged as we came down from our high, Loki resting his head on my shoulder before finally pulling away and just allowing me to drop to the floor. Loki began to walk away, pausing and looking back at me, and the corner of his lip curling up, before walking further into the house. He was going to shower, and get ready for dinner.

Just like that, our fucking began and ended. I didn't care though, I was happy and sated. I was worried I wouldn't see my end, but I had, with him, and it made me happy. I stood up clumsily before fixing myself and went back to preparing the last of our dinner. I knew that we were still alright, and I had hope for our future trysts, and maybe some more gentle lovemaking. A girl can always be hopeful.

* * *

**I have another confession that I'll be working on as well, including the continuation of the One-Shot I've been writing as of late. But I also have plans to finally post something for my sequel, so I'll be quite busy! I also have to finish filling out stuff for College so that might hinder my writing time. Please hang in there, and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I decided that I would continue this story. I've got ideas for this until the end, and I've even got a sequel and even another after that for this! I'm really liking it, so I'll continue it as best I can. I will be finishing the first story I started with, I'll just be going back and forth between them, whatever my muse gets me to do. Anyways, I do hope that ya'll enjoy this! I'm planning on having Loki showing up in the next chapter, very brief, but then we'll get more as the story goes on!**

_Guest Reviews:_

**Guest: **I wouldn't either. I'll get into their relationship a bit more, I might have to go back and change a few things. But for now, I'll just keep it as is. I hope you enjoy this, your review sparked me to continue this! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_(Several Years Earlier)_

The smell of scented roses and gardenias filled the yard, the sun playfully shone high in the Asgardian sky. It was a beautiful day, and I couldn't have wished to be anywhere else than outside. I smiled at the sky, my face burning from the heat, but it was welcomed warmth. The luscious green grass felt like silk between my toes, and I relished in the feel. The stones beside me were hard and rough on my soft feet, but they were pretty to look at. The family who lived her were old traditionalists, but a nice family. They were nice to me, at least.

They were a noble family, living near the palace but far enough away so it was just a distant monument. It was a sight to behold up close, but from far away you could mask in its beauty. I loved gazing at it when I was just watering and potting. The gold of the palace glimmered and shone even all the way here in the rural parts of Asgard. I lived some time away, so I spend my time with the family for a week if not two at most, depending on the season. Now it was hot, and it was summer and the care for the plants and farm were in high regard. I worked relentlessly throughout the day, and through my hard work I was given good pay. A little over servants pay, but it was better than nothing. With my own parents in their old age, I had to.

I had little choice in the matter, and though I wanted to be a child for a little while longer, I knew where my duties lie. My parents come first before me, as I had come first before them for years. It was my turn to be the responsible one of the family while my brother was away.

I missed my brother, his strong nature and boyish charm. He always brought a smile to my face even when I was tired and restless from long days at work. He doesn't come and visit as much as he used to, which made me feel even worse. And with my work, I couldn't find the time to search for him. I knew he lived somewhere in the city, but it was just too far away for just a short visit.

I inwardly grumbled to myself for my inability to go and see him. I wanted to, more than anything, especially now when things were becoming routine. He could make life more interesting; bring a much needed smile to my face. But I carried on, bringing my face down from the bright star in the sky to go back to work. The flowers around me were still in a bright bloom, the signs of a long lived life before the oncoming winter. It never got incredibly cold, just a bit chilly with a slight wind, but it was mostly summer or spring for most of the time.

I had weeded the front thoroughly, backbreaking work, but I managed. The next thing for me to do was to get the potting mix and fill in for the new plants that the owners recently bought. I just hoped that I had enough.

I went to the side of the small house. It wasn't truly small, but it was small for some of the houses I've seen. Even some in my neighborhood were bigger. But that's to be expected in the middle class homes. These were nobles, but lived a humble life. I aspire to be like them, and they were happy to have me around. Their quaint lifestyle rubbed off, and all I ever desire is to live just as peacefully as these people.

Hank and Del were good company, and hard workers. Hank had a son before he married Del, he had gone off into the army and became good friends with my brother. He died, it was a long time ago, but they still keep his things around, as if waiting for him to come home all bruised and beaten like he was a kid that fell out of a tree. Del was never able to have any more kids, so they devoted their lives to helping around the palace, governing children and some of them they took in in their time of need.

They eventually became too old for that kind of work and decided to work a farm on the outskirts of town. They were close enough that they could make an easy one or two day trip into the city if needed, but they were pretty much self-sufficient.

The small barn towards the back of the house had vines growing on the side of the white brick. The old wooden door needed replacing, but it wasn't so bad. It creaked as I opened it and walking inside the stifling heat had been kept inside, making it hot and humid. Sweat stuck my hair to my face, beads of sweat falling off my forehead. I pushed on through to the back to find the sack of manure. It was fresh, and the bugs in it still moved around. I pushed back my momentary lapse of nausea and picked the bag up with as much strength as I could muster.

The bag was then hauled to the front of the barn, and I went back in to retrieve the buckets. Doing it this way made it easier for me to transport, more work, but it helped not having any aches or pains in the morning. I made sure that the buckets were filled respectively before I carried them one by one to all the different spots the flowers had been planted. I covered the area around them, mixed up the old with the new and made sure they were thoroughly watered before I went to the next. This took up the most time, and by the time I had put the now almost empty bag of manure, the sun had already fallen to just crest over the hills.

I sighed in relief, today's goal had been met, and I had enough time to run and clean up before dinner. These nobles were much nicer than others I've met, they aren't too fond of lower middle class, but I didn't blame them when we were doing slaves work. I would be going home tomorrow, I had worked a good week, and much of the chores had been done. Everything else Hank could take care of, but if asked for my help, I would stay just a bit longer.

I grabbed a clean pale and went over to the washing station. I never liked going inside to clean up; I didn't want to ruin their home when it wasn't even mine. I filled the tub up as far as I could, and I savored the cold feel running through my fingers. As much as I loved the heat, there was something about the cold that stirred an inner happy part of my soul. I went back to the side of the house where I placed my replacement clothes and a few towels; I grabbed one of each and headed back. The water was still cold, and hadn't warmed up from the setting sun. The breeze was starting to pick up, so I had to be quick.

I cleaned off quickly, allowing all the dirt and hard work wash off me. My lithe body, small and slim. I didn't weigh that much, but I was just born this way. After getting out, I quickly dressed and picked up my old clothes. I cleaned them just as quickly then set them on the wire by my closet, and wiped my hands completely free of any mess.

Del was busy cooking, the one thing she never asked me to do. I didn't know if it was because I worked the garden all day outside, or it was because she was so used to cooking for so many people, I wasn't sure. She smiled as I came in, turning around briefly before going back to her work. I made myself useful and finished up the dishes, old and very used, but still in almost pristine condition. Del smiled and started light talk, asking about the flowers and the summer's progress.

I replied, equally enthused about the flowers until Hank finally came in.

"Good afternoon ladies," he tipped his hat, and both Del and I curtsied to his showmanship.

"Good afternoon," Del replied, her light airy voice, old and almost unheard. He smiled and walked over to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Sir," I curtsied again as he turned to me. He kissed me on the cheek briefly before retreating into the back. His affections were small and almost go unnoticed now. It was strange when I began, but he was such a loving affectionate person that soon I was able to cope with his kisses on the cheek and the pats on the back. He once kissed my hand, and that had me blushing many shades of red.

"He's in a good mood today, the stock must have been good," Del smiled before going back to stirring her stew. I finished with the dishes, and by that time, Hank had come back with an even bigger smile on his face. He was freshly washed and laundered, something that Del also refused to allow me to do. He went to set up the table, me helping him as Del got out the plates and finished up the meal.

"The flowers look wonderful, you surely do have some magic fingers," he smirked, and winked at me. I had a rosy blush on my face but I suppressed my urge to chuckle. His innuendos never go unnoticed by me, but Del ignores them. She rolls her eyes as she places the pot on the table on top of a stone brick in the center. With the plates in their respective areas, the cutlery all placed out evenly around them and the mats beneath them clean, we were ready to eat.

"This dinner looks lovely," I spoke up, waiting for Hank and Del to begin their evening ritual. They said their prayers, and once they were finished, they went to eating their meal Del smiled to me, I sat across from her with Hank next to her. His hand was underneath the table, no doubt doing something he shouldn't. Del didn't seem to notice and just went about eating her meal. Hank got enjoyment out of her obliviousness, because he probably knew the truth better than anyone.

I smirked to myself, hiding my blush by looking straight down at my soup. It was delicious; it had a hint of warm honey, and the citrus scent cleaning the senses. This is what I've needed all week. I hesitantly grabbed for a piece of nicely baked bread and buttered it with dexterity. All was quiet in the room, aside from the clanging of spoons to bowl, it was peaceful. I relaxed; tomorrow I would be heading home. My father's one horse and carriage would be here in early dawn, and I would need to pack what little I brought with me. I still needed to tend to the gardens, so I would be sure to wake up early.

"You leaving early tomorrow?" Hank finally broke the silence for some small talk.

"Yes, Sir," I replied, nodding my head and going back to my meal.

"You did do a wonderful job on the garden, it's looking better than it had twenty years ago. No offence honey," Hank gave Del a lopsided smile. Del smiled and just shook her head. She was good in the garden, but she was a better cook.

"Thank you, Sir. I love working it, the nature of life just opens up when a flower decides to bloom," I could hear the dreamy voice I was pulling off, it wasn't an act, I truly did love working.

"I'm glad to hear it. Your work definitely shows through!" Hank laughed and patted his wife's leg. "Your brother back from training?"

"Yes, Sir. He should be at home by now," I nodded again. I had received his letter earlier in the week that he was returning home from his regular training. He would be there for several months at a time, but we never lost contact. I talked to him so much; it was as if I was speaking to him in person. I smiled softly at the thought, I did dearly miss him. Maybe now since I had some time off I could make a quick trip to meet him. With my earnings, I might be able to afford it. He would be worth it.

"You miss him greatly," Del's voice broke my reverie. I blushed, of course, she was good at reading people.

"I do, ma'am. I miss him very much," I could feel my eyes pooling with tears, but I pushed them back.

"You should go see him before you head back home, I'm sure he misses you too," Del reached across the table and clasped mine. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, and then went back to her meal.

"I think I might, it's been much too long," I admitted. We ate in peace once again before I helped to clean up. Hank put the meal away while Del and I did the dishes. We were done in no time. Hank and Del decided to retreat into the living room, enjoying each other's company. I decided I would go to bed early, I bid them goodnight before retreating to my room in the back. They gave me a nice room, much bigger than the one I had at home. Its stone flooring and white walls shouted plain. It was a spare room supposedly, but I've cleaned their other spare room which was much bigger in comparison. I didn't complain, it had a nice sized bed and a window to gaze out the rest of the garden in the back. The moons shown high above in the sky, illuminating the beautiful serene surrounding the house.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes, opting for just my underdress. I got under the covers, relishing in the soft covers that smelled of linen and soap, a fresh smell. The covers felt like silk to my skin, but I knew it was a special kind of cotton. It was a spare pair that they keep on this bed for me, which is always cleaned before my arrival.

The walls were bare, I never thought to put anything up, nor did I have any desire to. There was a desk in the far corner of the room, next to it a small dresser for me to keep some personal items, and then next to that a floor to ceiling mirror. I hardly ever used any of the furniture aside from the bed, and even that looks unused by the time I made it to the end of the week.

I lie on my back, gazing up at the ceiling with my head tilted to the side as I tried putting together my thoughts for the next morning. All that I needed to do was short and quick, so I could get a few more hours of sleep before I would need to wake up and finish everything off. I had to take into account how much longer it would take me to get home if I visited my brother unless I stayed the night. That would be nice, but I simply couldn't afford it. So instead, I just opted on making a short trip, hoping that I catch him, and then head home.

Soon, I was dozing off into the night, with thoughts of the garden, my plans, and my brother.

* * *

The morning hadn't even began and I could feel all wakeful and fully rested. Which was strange, because usually I was always tired, but for some reason, I felt I needed to get up. Sure enough when I turned my head to gaze outside, I could just barely see the dawn approaching. I stretched, cracking my bones and then sitting up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, swinging my legs around the side of the bed, and beginning me early morning routine.

I dressed fairly quickly, spending some extra time on my hair to be sure that all my blond locks are safely tucked into my pony tail. I usually didn't have it like this, but it was different, and I liked the feel of my long hair brushing against my back. I smiled, gazing at myself briefly in the mirror and then headed out into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and a piece of leftover bread and walked outside. I breathed in the nice natural scent of the outdoors, loving the feel of the wind and open feeling on my skin. It was the second best feelings aside from feeling the sun on my skin, or the cool water.

I went to work straight away, finishing up my work from the front into the back. I plucked, and mulched and patted down. I watered even and still the sun hadn't even risen. I clapped my hands softly, smiling to myself and my hard work. I went back to clean up, loving that I wasn't as dirty as I was yesterday, and then went to getting my stuff packed. I gathered my provisions I was given before I left, and then saw the small sack with my new ones. I stacked up, gathered some snacks and headed to wait outside on the bench. It was enveloped by the flowers, but I could still see the oncoming early traffic. Some carriages were already going into town for their morning commute or to get materials.

I fondled the skirt of my dress, its tender slim feel around my pale legs. I was lost in thought when I heard the familiar creak of the wheels and the ragged sound of the horses pulling up. A small smile played on my lips as I saw the driver pull up to the white wooden fence, stopping just by the entrance. Pullo, a young servant for my family, smiles down at me as he jumps off the carriage. The horses neigh at the sight of me, and after a quick hello to Pullo, I head over to them to give them a nuzzle and a kiss on their noses.

"Ready to go Winnie?" Pullo enjoyed using my brother's nickname for me, making my smile broaden. I missed spending time with him too.

"I am," I would ask him when we get on the carriage, at least until we hit the fork in the road going to and from the palace and the other heading straight for home.

"Glad, did you have an enjoyable time?" he asked as he helped me up the steps to the seat next to him.

"Yes," I responded with a small smile, gazing back at the garden. It would be just another week or two before I would return. Hank would send word as soon as he needed me, or whenever Del needed my help.

"Looks like it, the garden looks great!" Pullo laughed and nudged my side. I laughed with him as he turned the horses around and headed down the road. The sun had just peaked over the hills in the distance, and it took me a bit to finally appreciate fully the surroundings. The green lush fields were meant to be run in, and I wanted to roll around, feeling the silk beneath me. I would let my hair loose and just run and play like I used to as a child. I still felt like a child, the only thing different was that I was in an older body. I was still significantly younger than many of the other Aesir, but I wasn't as young as those just born recently.

My parents had me at an older age, and though I love and appreciate all that they do, it's almost a burden. My parents were never the richest, and could only afford the necessities. It got worse as I got older, and when my brother proposed to his lady, my parents wanted to give him money to start his new life. Though soon after she died, my brother spent the money to give her the best ceremony possible. My parents understood his intentions, but that severed their money significantly. I am still reeling the effects, and still saddened by her sudden death.

She would've liked these fields, to run in and enjoy the simplicity of it. She lived in the city, but she was no noble. Her parents had more money than us, and took care of themselves well, but they would only offer so much to Gareth. They fought their love, and in the end, she ended up dead. She was by a lake near the Forbidden Forest, she was just out resting, enjoying an evening to herself when something attacked her. There was nothing more on it, and the investigation was put to an end as a sad and tragic accident. But it was murder, and Gareth was not happy about it at all.

Poor Gareth wouldn't speak to anybody for weeks on end. He'd rather company by himself, brooding, but I know that he was continuing his investigation. Reasons why he went into the army, he knew he would be in the city to keep his eye on everybody. He sent some rations to us when he could, and told me of all he was going to do with me when I became of age. He was going to move me out with him, to live in the city and enjoy that life instead of the small country. I shook my head every time. My brother had big ideas, but even that's a bit too much for me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'm sure there are no fields for me to work, but he said that the women had more use at home cooking; I could cook for a house of nobles until I found a fetching man to spend the rest of my life with.

That made me pale; I didn't really want to marry, not now at least. I was sure with time, and a bit of growing up, I would want that. Especially if the man was nice and caring to me, but I would take what I could get. I just hoped that whoever it is that I marry, doesn't have his nose up his arse.

There was always Pullo, he had made his feelings towards me known. I had refused, we were quite young and I was in no way interested in having any relationship with him. He returned to himself slowly after my rejection, and we fell back into our own rhythm. It was a nice tempo, and we worked seamlessly around each other. Sure, he was nice looking, but he wasn't someone I could see myself with. His floppy brown hair fanned in his face, covering most of it, but his blue eyes were something to marvel at.

Okay, he was handsome, but nowhere near what I was interested in. I didn't even know what I was interested in, so what was I talking about? At least I knew that I wasn't into him. I fondled my skirt a bit more before gazing back out upon the hills. The sun had risen a bit more, revealing just the peak and sending a nice feeling of warmth over my skin. I closed my eyes and let it sink in as we traveled down the graveled road.

We passed many other homes, farms that have a relation with Hank and Del. Some of them I have met, but they were nowhere near as nice as my Masters. They were more cruel and empty, distant with their servants. They were made to eat in a separate dining room, care for their livestock, garden, and cook for them. Del and Hank did most other work, keeping themselves busy and not falling into the gossiping circle of stuck up nobles. I mean, I really didn't hate them, but they weren't any I would associate myself with. Except for Hank and Del of course.

Soon I could see the fork in the distance, and now was my chance to speak up.

"Pullo, could we go into town?" I asked, my voice small and betraying my nonchalance.

"Why?" He gazed down at me, his brow quirked.

"I would like to visit my brother, if you don't mind," I let my lower lip stick out a bit, this always worked against him. I batted my eyelashes at him, and I could hear the exasperation in his sigh.

"Your provisions?" he held out his hand, and I took out a few silver I had and handed it over to him. He ran it between his fingers, and even went so far as to bite on it to make sure it was real before he smirked at me. He stuck it in his pocket and turned so we were heading into town. Now I had a huge smile on my face and couldn't wait to get into town. I just hoped it wasn't too late, and I couldn't see my brother in time.

* * *

The sun was fully risen in the sky, beating down on our backs as we approached the golden city. Asgard was well known for its pure gold structures, and it's equally nurtured people. The gowns were nicer, the hair was done up, and chattered filled the main square. Even from here, I could already start to hear the gossip, but I stayed out of it, it wasn't worth my time.

Pullo was quiet next to me as we got closer and closer, he seemed to almost have a gleam about him as we got to a more crowded part of the city. He knew where Gareth lived, and so he decided he would park the carriage on the outside of town, away from the busy streets. He eyed me, then the group that surrounded us before nodding his head. I smiled, gave him a quick hug and ran off in a hurry. I wanted to catch him before he went off for his day; it was still early enough, so I just hoped I was in time.

I could see his apartment in the distance, one of the high rises off the city and into the sky. Not as tall as the main palace, but very much like. I was happy to see that his curtain was still open and I could see his shadow just behind the glass. I sighed in relief and slowed my pace, approaching the door quickly. Then I ran into someone.

I stumbled back, almost falling on my butt except for the strong pair of arms that wrapped around me. They pulled me up in an instant and I was come face to face with a man with a pale face and incredibly green eyes. I was at loss of what to say, but the first thing that came out of my mouth just should have stayed there.

"You have really pretty eyes," it came out in a hushed tone. He blinked a few times before finally righting me on my feet. He brushed himself off a bit rough, but his glare had me shying away.

"You should watch where you are going," his voice was cold and distant, ignoring my comment. I was glad, but the least he could've replied differently.

"I- I'm sorry," I blushed and walked out of his grasp. He pulled me back when a large group of people came barreling my way. His gaze was hard and angry almost, but the worry in his brows said that it wasn't at me. Well, at least not fully. "Th-thank you."

"Don't be so blind next time," he huffed and then walked away.

With him done and gone, I made it to his front door. I knocked, looking back at the busy street for the man with green eyes, but he was nowhere in sight. It was a good thing, honestly, but I was still reeling from our encounter. Such a rude man.

My brother answered right away, and the sight of him made me laugh. I covered my mouth with my hand as I watched his disgruntled state. His sandy blond hair was all tousled, sticking in odd placing; his face had a huge red mark on one side from sleeping oddly. His eyes drooped, betraying his sleepy smile.

He rushed forward and enveloped me in his strong embrace, and for once I felt I could sigh in relief. I hadn't seen him since before he'd gone for training, what for, I didn't know. He seemed bulkier, there was definitely more muscle mass. We squeezed for a bit longer before he pulled away and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sis, I thought you were heading home today, not coming here," he looked behind me to find the carriage, and when it wasn't there he gazed down back at me. "Pullo?"

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't have been here," I poked his stomach, and then he turned sideways to allow me entrance. The place was newly refurbished, with some of the latest of Asgardian technology. He definitely lived a better life they we did on the farm, but he deserved it for the work that he did. All that he's probably seen, which wasn't much since Asgard is in its time of peace, but still.

"Well, at least since you're here, you can have something to eat. Don't have much, but I'm sure we'll find something. You are the greatest cook since grandma," he smiled sheepishly. He would never admit that in front of mom.

"I'll feed you," I walked further in. To my right was his living room, something simple with the bare furnishings with some papers scattered on the table in the center. To my right was a hallway that led further into the house, namely the rooms, and in front of me was another shorter hallway to the kitchen and dining rooms. I'd been here only a few times, but I knew were everything was anyways, he didn't move things too often, and he didn't have much to begin with.

Walking into the kitchen, I found that he had attempted breakfast, but only got so far as to pour him something to drink. I held my laugh and went about to make us something better to drink and eat. I rummaged around his cabinets until I found some wheat and then looking into his icebox, it seemed that he did have stuff to eat. The least I could do would be to prepare him something for dinner. I took our some of his meat, set it on the counter to start thawing, and then looked back in his icebox for something else for us this morning.

I ended up finding some small portion of meat, and decided to cook it up real quick. Gareth was doing whatever he was in his room, probably getting himself in better shape than he was when I got here.

By the time I was finished with our quick meal, he had come back from his room fully dressed and a bigger smile on his face. He was definitely more awake, and he was definitely not the early riser of the family. Since he spent most of his life by himself, since I came so late, he hadn't ever had the younger sibling wake up calls.

I wasn't working for Hank and Del when they were raising children, so I didn't ever have to experience that. I was also up before dawn to start my daily chores. Now I was off for a few weeks and could just relax and sleep in, not for long, but enough that I felt like I actually slept. The workload at home wasn't as tedious as it was at Hanks, but my parents were a bit hair brained that it would end up taking longer than it normally would too.

Gareth smiled and kissed my forehead before setting up the table. It was normal routine, I helped mother cook, dad and Gareth would set the table. Then we would switch and they would help with the dishes after dinner. It was our family tradition, and about the only time we would spend with each other. Gareth only lived with us until I was about five or six before he went into the army. He was going to be a merchant, still living in the city of course, but that was until his fiancée died. He always wanted to get out of farm life, though it gave him a nice body for women to look at, he preferred having everything nearby and the possibilities or work more available.

I set out the food and distributed them equally on the plates, giving Gareth a little bit more. He probably hasn't had a good meal for a long while. He smiled and gave his thanks before digging in. He seemed quite pleased by the noises he made. I was always the best cook, and I had to admit, even I knew I was a better cook than my mother.

"You have a nice time at Hanks?" Gareth asked, it was a touchy subject when we broached his best friend's father, but, we all knew and understood.

"Yes, I worked the gardens mostly, it's a blazing summer. Quite hot, and the sun is relenting. Hasn't been nice for some of the flowers, and Hank is having issues with his produce. They're making due though," I told him.

"That's good, they pay you a bit more I hope?" he asked.

"Pays always been hard to come by, I'm just glad it's more than a slaves pay," I did get paid a little bit more, but not by much. Since I was just working the garden, there was no need paying me more. Not like if I was working the field with Hank.

"It's still slaves pay, and you deserve a better life," Gareth had always wanted to get me out of farm work too, but it was all I knew, and there was no way I could become a soldier. I am a woman, and that there was enough for them to turn me away. I also didn't have the confidence with a sword. I would just leave it. "I'm not talking army."

"What would I do? I have no skills anywhere else," I defended.

"You could learn, be an apprentice," Gareth fought. "Then you could start doing something worth your while."

"I'm not comfortable here, I would rather someplace quiet and peaceful," I shot back.

"What? Living in poverty is peaceful? Hell, Winnie, that's no life. Mom and dad won't be there forever, and I don't want you taking the burden of the farm," Gareth had a point, but I couldn't bring myself for the change, I knew that as soon as I got a job, he'd make me move out. Well, maybe.

"Gareth, please. I'll be fine. Hank and Del won't allow me to fall through the cracks," I opted for them, Gareth had the same thing to say about them too.

"Them too! Winnie, they won't last forever, and I won't have you wasting away out there!" He was now fuming. Now he had me angry, the only person to have ever gotten me angry, and right now, I was fuming more than him.

"I'm sorry!" I stood up from the table turning to him red faced. "I'm sorry I can't be the aspiring sister you think I can be! As aspiring as you! What will I do! Waste away here, some place I don't want to be!? I don't want to work in the market place, I won't get a moment of peace, and I can't grow anything here! I would rather rot in a place I'll be happy that die her where I would be suffocating by people like you!" I was roaring at him now, and he almost turned pale. If it weren't for his tanned skin, he would be, but the blank look in his eyes told me that he was at least considering what I had to say.

"Sis-"

"No! I came here to speak with you because I missed you while you were away. But it seems that I have no other reason to be here, other than serve your meals and listen to your bickering on my life choice! Choice! My only choice I'll probably ever get and _you _are not taking that away from me!" I was shouting at him, still red faced.

I stormed off, pushing back the chair so it fell on its side. I walked briskly to the door, opening it up and being blinded by the light that poured into his dark home. I could hear him shuffling behind me, trying to catch up, but I was already out in the street, leaving the door open. I didn't hide myself, he would've found me anyways, either here or followed me to the country road. I didn't care; I wanted him to face me and attempt to apologize. I wasn't one to completely go full blown argument, I hadn't ever. I always listened to people, but I was done listening to him. I may love him to death, but I'm tired of him trying to control my life.

"Sis!" I heard him scream as he moved about the throngs of people. Some had made a path for us, obviously seeing our distress and pulling us together. Bring us closer, but it didn't matter. "Sis will you stop!"

"No! I won't stop!" I turned to face him, he almost running into me. "We'll keep doing this, going back and forth. You're meant for this, whatever kind of life you're living. And I'll be living contently back with mom and dad. I'll be with them, making them smile every day, taking care of them because that's the one thing I do know how to do! So stop trying to change that!"

Some passersby had listened into our conversation, I hated to do that because I didn't want them gossiping. But now was not the time to think of that, instead I was furious.

"Sis, please. Okay, I'm sorry. I am just trying to give you something better,"

"Money? I don't give anything for money. If working the garden means that we can pay rent but for nothing else, or some to spare, then I'm fine with that. Money value isn't the same as the value of my life. Get that through your incredibly thick skull and get over it!"

"Alright, I see your point. Just, let's not part like this," he pleaded, I could hear it in his voice. I wasn't one to hold up an argument for so long, so I relaxed so he could see it. I sighed loudly before I went to hug him. He opened his arms for me and held me close, kissing the top of my head before pushing me away to gaze down at me. "I'm sorry, but I only want what's best for you."

"I know, but I'll do what I can for now. If I have to, I'll work for Hank more often, and do some more work around the house," I was thinking aloud.

"No, no more work. You're too small and fragile for that. I can't have you out there working those huge things only for you to end up cripple soon after," he was scolding me, but at least now he wasn't trying to move me. Yes, I knew that I couldn't work the machinery at home, but there was a few others I knew I was ready to give a try.

"I'm not talking those. And you know I wouldn't be so stupid," I glared back up at him.

"I know you aren't stupid, that's not- oh whatever. Please, stay safe," his methods of going about my safety truly baffled me, but in a sense I understand. Since his fiancée died, he's been even more overbearing.

"I will, you know it," I smiled up at him. He returned the smile and kissed my forehead.

"Winnie?" I heard a small voice speak up from behind me. I turned to find Pullo standing there. I wasn't sure when he'd come to listen, but the look on his face said he'd been there long enough.

"I'm ready now," I started to walk away.

"Oh no you aren't!" Fun Gareth was back and he tackled me into his chest, holding me close and pinching my sides. I doubled over in laughter, but his arms kept me upright.

"Let me go!" I laughed through my tears.

"Promise you'll stay safe!" He was laughing too.

"I promise!" I could feel my stomach cramping up. He let me go, I noticed Pullo was also laughing too, but he walked over and held me up. I smiled up at Gareth before I kissed him on the cheek then headed away with Pullo. I would miss him dearly, no matter how annoying he can be, or how overbearing he can become.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoy it! And I hope that you'll want me to continue! I love hearing what you guys think! Just like a person who reviewed when this was just a one-shot, it got me to continue writing! I hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I'm on a roll! I'm over my momentary lapse of stress, though it's still here but I'm doing better. College is turning out to be really hard to swallow and I'm fretting for it's arrival after this summer. Bear with me! I hope you guys will enjoy this, I felt it was a bit jumpy but I didn't know what more I could talk about. The last part is the most important and I hope you enjoy how I portray Loki! Him and his mother are going to have a very good relationship here, so their shared love is evident. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_(Continued)_

Pullo was very quick in steering the horses. They followed his every command, and listened well, despite their old age. Their coats losing their luster for life and playfulness seeming to have gone with the years. They were a good pair of horses, and lived a long and hard life. They were quite happy to see me when they came for me, and even happier to see me come back after visiting my brother. Pullo fed them and allowed them some water before we headed off for home.

Pullo updated me on everything that happened on the farm. There wasn't much, other than that the weather was having an impact on the produce. We didn't grow much, just the bare necessities, and enough to sell for extra money. Most of the money we made was from me or my brother. He and I would split our earnings, but since he was living in the city where it cost more, it was all of my income. So that trip was sort of a spared one on my part, or just a gift to myself after a long weeks work.

The horses strolled, galloping at a faster pace as we drew closer to home. They missed home as much as I had, but they hadn't been away for a few weeks. Pullo tried calming them, pulling on their reins but they paid him no mind as they continued on. I held in my laugh, but failed when Pullo almost got pulled from his seat. He let them loose, allowing them to go until we made it to the gated entrance. Pullo jumped off real quick, handing me the reins before jumping back on. We led them to near their stables, and together Pullo and I released them from their confines. The two old steeds went free range, happy to be home and away from the city. They hated the city.

I breathed in a full breath of fresh air, it smelled like home. Though I would rather be working for Hank and Del right now, making more money, it was nice to be home. I heard a muffled screech coming from the front porch and my mother came barreling to me as fast as she could. Even in her old age, she could run like she was five. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my hair brained mother before my father came behind her. He grasped us all, laughing at my mother and smiling happy to see me.

"Momma! Pappa!" I laughed and smiled with them. My parents distanced themselves to give me some space, and looked me over.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time, but your hands are still delicate. They had you tend the garden?" My mother asked, reaching for me again. I returned her embrace.

"Yes, it was brutal work being in the sun all day, but the garden is still looking very well," I shrugged my mother off and took her hand instead. I led them inside, there was much I wanted to catch them up on, not a lot, but enough to satisfy them. I worked for most of the time, so the stuff I did talk about was new things I learned, Del and Hanks comments, and how they're doing.

My parents didn't seem to mind that I went to go visit my brother, and were quite happy that he was home and safe. Not really home, but to his home. Here would always be home for us, no matter how much my brother claims this is no place to be.

I didn't tell them of the less amount of food he had in his house, he was sure to restock soon. My parents hated that he didn't have much food to eat to begin with, especially being in the army. They wanted to know if he had anyone of interest, but like always, he always averted from talking about that with me. It wasn't my place, but if happened to find someone he did truly like, he'll mention it.

My father was a tall man, was once burly and strong, now lanky and bony. My mother was a short woman, round in some areas, but otherwise quite jovial. My mother's smile lit up the whole room, and was even more pleased to hear that I had made more earnings this time than last. I pulled out the sack of money, and gave what my parents needed for the house and other expenses, and hid the other back in my pocket. I would hide that later, in case I should need it.

My father and I continued our conversation about the crops, both here and on Hanks property while my mother finished up dinner. Even cheap, it smelled good and familiar. Del was a much better cook, and so was I, but I still wouldn't voice this. My father didn't complain, he's used to it, but then again I could see that he wished I had made the meal.

I looked more like my father than my mother, his sandy blond hair matching mine, yet mine was much brighter. His blue hues were sparking with life still, and when he smiled the edges of his eyes would crinkle. He had tanned skin, leathery from long days out in the sun for many years. His smile was bright, and his laugh was deep, it was comforting.

My mother's small voice sounded from the kitchen, dinner was ready. My father and I continued our conversation until we set the table and sat down. Del and Hank were more religious than my parents, but they were an influence on us. We prayed silently before digging in. It was mostly in silence, the small chat between us filling the void, until they brought up money again. Money was always tough, and tight. My father worked and worked but got little pay. His garden didn't seem to produce the same way it had before.

"Did Hank and Del ask for you to be back soon?" My mother spoke up, setting her spoon aside to chat with me.

"No, they would send word. I assume quite soon, since summer is here," I didn't want to talk about this now; it was a sore subject for us all.

"You got paid more this time, maybe we could all take a trip to meet Gareth," my mother continued on. I could see my father becoming tense; this was something he was not up to.

"No, we must save our earnings. If something were to happen, we need to be prepared," my father tried keeping his calm, he usually could, but we all knew how this was going to end.

"We have money, don't be silly. We have extra so we could go see him! It's been so long," my mother batted her eyelashes at him, but he ignored, instead he continued eating his meal.

"Mother he's fine. If anything, we can send a letter to ask him to come here. He's off, so he'll be able to," I tried compromising. Another reason I wouldn't leave, at least not for long, was acting as the moderator to keep the peace in the house. In some way, I always thought my parents wouldn't be happy if it weren't for me. It made me sad, because they are so in love still, but there are so many things that hinder that.

"He could show us the city, he doesn't like it here," her face dropped.

"Mother, he doesn't hate it. He prefers the opportunities in the city, gives him room to expand," I defended.

"So he's asked you to stay with him?" My father looked up from his meal.

"Every time," I huffed, that was more of a sore subject than money for me.

"I see, what you said?" he was trying to evade my mother from talking. It was working; she seemed more worried that I would leave now.

"I said that I enjoyed working for Hank and Del. I could never fit in the city," I went back to eating, ignoring their idle chat as they continued to argue about seeing my brother.

It was late into the night before we decided to go our separate ways. I slipped into my night wear and got into bed. My sheets weren't as soft as Del's, but my skin made it feel very close. It still smelled of me, and home, though cold. It took a bit to get completely comfortable, but soon I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was home for two days free from work. My father had done most of the work, while I just watered the flowers on the porch and around the house. My mother hadn't been able to take care of them well, so some of the flowers had withered. Luckily, none died, and they seemed almost as happy that I was home as the horses were.

Pullo was working endlessly with my father, listening to his orders and performing them to perfection. Pullo was a great man, and deserved better than working for us, but he enjoys the work as much as I enjoy working for Del.

I spent most of my free time reading and writing. I wrote mindless things, ideas that came to mind, and even some ways to go about planting to make it easier. Then I was reading some of the old books we still have floating around the house. I tidied up, did some laundry, and made lunch and dinner for everyone. Pullo and my father were happy, and my mother was glad to have a really good meal after eating her food for almost two weeks.

By the end of the second day I was bored out of my mind. I liked working because it gave me something to do and occupied my mind. The sun was still blazing, and I knew that it had gotten hotter if not more since I had left. Maybe they would need me sooner than I thought. I guessed I would send them a message asking them when they would need me. I hoped soon, because if this continued, I would lose my mind and might just take up Gareth's offer.

I quickly wrote down the page length letter. I wanted to thank them for the time that they offered me there recently, but I also wanted to bring up going there soon. I stated that I was in need of more work to occupy my time, and in hopes that I could be paid for some of my work. I asked discreetly, but also implied that it was well needed. I read it over and over again before I felt satisfied and sealed it up. I noticed that Pullo was taking a break and hanging around the stables.

When I approached him he smelled like sweat and dirt. I ignored it, knowing the smell all too familiar, and waited for him to clean off his hands. He smiled at me and tried to lean back casually but ended up falling on his butt in a pile of hay. We both laughed, and sobered when my father came in.

"Hey, what did you want?" I looked down at my letter and smiled handing it to Pullo.

"When you get the chance, I'd like this sent to Hank please," I smiled again when he took the letter from me.

"Alright kid, we have some more work to do," my father handed him a shovel; Pullo didn't look too happy but didn't protest.

"Do you have an extra?" I asked, looking around the barn.

"An older one, but we don't need your help, there are only two sides left to be done," my dad brushed past us and pulled Pullo along with him.

"Pullo and I could work on one together," I chipped, but my father didn't hear a word of it. Pullo shrugged and followed him out.

I huffed; my father hadn't had me help in the field since I was little. Though back then I was just picking out weeds and whatnot, but it was nice being out there doing something. I decided that I would take care of the horses, cleaning out their hooves and giving them a good brush before heading back inside to clean up.

My mother was already attempting to prepare dinner, but at this rate, it would be late into the night before that happened. I walked into the kitchen and helped her get everything out, and worked with the meat that she had selected that morning. It wasn't a huge piece, but it was enough for all of us. Pullo would be staying with us after taking his leave for the past two days. It was nice having him around because then we could talk mindless stuff.

He used to, when I was little; share his gardening secrets his mother used to have. He told of her stories, and what she used to do when she raised him. She was a strong woman, carried and cared for her child all on her own. Said that her father had moved on and lived in the city. Pullo's mother died a few years before he began working for us. It was quite tragic how she passed, almost like Chasity. Pullo said he'd met her a few times when she came to visit us with Gareth. Said that she was nice, and remembered her from sometime in his childhood.

Pullo and my father entered the house soon after dinner was ready, and was happy to wash up a little before sitting down to eat. Pullo and my dad talked about the farm for a bit, their plans for tomorrow and then for the rest of the week. Pullo made plans to take a leave for a day to get some things in town and send my letter over to Hank.

My mother and I stayed quiet, it was peaceful, but they could tell that I was growing restless. She seemed quite pleased that I was sending a request to work again soon, I wanted to wait until the end of the week to allow some more time to relax and just get things straightened out here, but they wouldn't get fixed overnight. I sighed to myself; I honestly enjoyed it more at Hanks than here. No matter how much I love my parents, and I care for Pullo, like at the Hanks was bliss.

* * *

It was the end of the first week now, and I hadn't heard anything from Hank. Pullo had gone into town a day and a half ago and hasn't returned since. I wondered what was taking him so long. Luckily, through his absence, my father finally caved and gave me some light work to do on the farm. It kept me busy, but it wasn't much and I was soon done with all my work by midday. I helped my mother cook and clean and the house was spotless by nightfall.

Tonight, Pullo returned. I could hear the horses coming, galloping cheerfully as they always did when they neared the home. I anxiously waited for him to come into the house with any news at all. I steeled myself until the door swung open to Pullo and he came right in, closing the door behind him. He looked fine, and it seemed nothing happened. My father came over to him and they left the house again to get their food. When they came back, it surprised me to find all the food._ Where had Pullo gotten all that food? With what money?_

When they were finished putting it all away, my father and mother looked at Pullo with great concern. What had happened, did he do something, did something happen? We all stayed quiet until he came to sit on the couch. We were all holding our breath, the sounds of the house echoing in our silence. Pullo took a moment to collect himself before speaking.

"May I have a glass of water?" He asked, and we let out a short breath and then held back the rest. Why were we so nervous, we knew we wouldn't make it to the end of the week until I would go back to work. We were nervous because we needed me to go back to work, especially when the crops weren't doing well, and how hard it was for my father to sell.

My mother got up and fetched him some water, handed it to him and sat back down where she was without saying a word. Pullo took his time, catching his breath and taking a moment to think. Then he spoke again.

"Hank and Del want to send their greatest wishes," he said, and I could feel my heart fall to the floor. _They won't let me come back._ "They had an odd visitor recently, and I happened to be there."

"Another noble? Did they like her work?" My mother spoke up finally, her voice strained.

"Well, they were more than nobles. They were the Queen and Princes of Asgard!" A smile stretched across his face. Hope rose inside of me, and I could see my mother covering her mouth with her hands. "She seemed quite impressed, no doubt. She wants you Winnie to work her garden. She said it paid well, and you'll be able to visit every now and then. They'll provide special housing for you as well!"

Pullo seemed to voice all my excitement because I couldn't contain my joy. I wondered what brought the Queen to make the scenic route to the farms, but whatever it was, I was extremely grateful. She liked my handiwork, and I couldn't have been more proud of myself. I was speechless and as my mother started to cry tears of joy, and my father blanking, Pullo was gazing at me with such sincerity. I couldn't have been happier. With the steady work that the Queen will provide as well as all the other provisions, it made this even better. Almost too good to be true.

I stood up and plowed Pullo to the ground hugging him and kissing him on the cheek before standing up laughing hysterically. Everyone else joined in with me and stood to hug me tight. My mother held onto me the longest crying into my shoulder, her plump form shaking with every shaking breath that she took. She seemed much happier than I was, but of course she was, we wouldn't be in such poverty anymore.

Pullo could be paid properly, we could have good and better meals, and my father might get more buyers for his relation to me. Everything would be perfect, and I would be working in the tranquil gardens of the Queen of Asgard. I pulled back and faced Pullo with tear stained cheeks and hugged him real quick.

"When does she want me to start?" I asked, pulling back to face him again. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek quickly. I stepped back; he knew that he was crossing the line. He quickly apologized, my parents not picking up on our awkward exchange.

"She said that she would have someone retrieve you once she returns. She was taking her boys on a trip, joked that her boys, especially the youngest, was in such a terrible mood. She thought the fresh air might do them some good. She's great when you meet her, so nice," Pullo was happy, and was still smiling at the memory.

"Is that why it took so long to get home?" I asked.

"Yes, well, kind of. The Queen came yesterday, and they ended up staying the night for dinner. Del and Hank allowed me to stay and sit with them. The eldest is quite funny, and everything that the stories surround him with. The youngest is quite strange and odd, and didn't seem to want to be there, but I guess that was just his bitter attitude. They were great company, and complemented everything you did. Hank and Del showed them all you had done and the Queen got more excited! She said she was short on staff, and needed some new replacements for those getting old. She was even happier that you were quite young!" Pullo was still radiating happiness, and our slight awkwardness was easily forgotten. I jumped and hugged him again.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I'm sure you had some say, and I thank you even more for this!" I bounced up and down when we released. I could run around the whole house five times over and still not be tired I was so excited. I beamed up at him and then embraced my parents. I would have to start packing tomorrow and expect whoever it was to retrieve me to come soon. The Queen might be away for at least a week so we could get through with this new information.

"It was no trouble at all, you deserve some good news," he squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh! Hold on a minute," I ran back into my room to the dress that I stowed the extra money and ran back with it jingling in my hand. I handed it over to my father, knowing he'll put it to better use than my parents. "Maybe you guys could save up a bit more to come visit Gareth and me."

"Oh darling!" My mother was in tears again, peering into the bag and then hugging me again. My father checked the amount and was pleased before he went to hug me again. We stood together in each other's embrace for quite some time before we finally broke away, all of us in tears. We decided to head to bed, saying our goodnights before going our separate ways.

"Goodnight!" I said again as I walked into my bedroom. I couldn't even imagine going to sleep now! I just wanted to stay up all night and bask in this achievement. It seemed that the one random trip that the Queen made could make my life, and if only she could see our happiness. All because she liked my gardening skills. I would miss Del and Hank, but they seemed to encourage the Queen to take me. I was sad, but I was happier. I twirled around a few times before I finally just gave up and slipped into my night wear. The sheen material felt nice against my skin and when I laid down in my bed, the covers and sheets left nicer than they ever had before. In at least a week's time, I would be living in the palace and tending to the Queens garden.

* * *

I worked all around the house, and my father even allowed me to help on the farm a few times when I was extremely bored. We had good meals; the food that was provided was extra money that the Queen presented Del and Hank to compensate for my absence until the end of the summer. Del had handed Pullo some of the money to get us some better food, so he had spent all day that day he came home to buy all the produce. My mother and I worked relentlessly to prepare the best meals we've ever had.

It was getting close to the end of the week, and it would be any day now before they would come retrieve me. I was anxious and nervous, sad that I would be leaving my parents for a long while before I would come home to visit. It seemed that my promise to live a nice quiet peaceful life in the farm world was only half true. I would be in the serene of the gardens. I would be closer to Gareth as well. I sent him a letter telling him that I would be there working for the palace gardens, more importantly the Queen. I enthused about that the most.

I had gotten a short letter saying that he was going to be deployed soon, which put a damper on all our moods as of late. But we didn't let that get to us, he'd been deployed time and time before, and he returned every time. I had no doubt he will this next time, except I won't see him when I move in there.

Most of my stuff was packed that I was going to take. I took clothes and night dresses, hair stuff and toiletries, the very basics. They filled just one covered crate. My parents splurged and had Pullo, when he delivered my letter to Gareth to get me a nice dress, a really nice dress. It was a floor length dark blue silk dress with one inch straps, and showing half of my back. In the front it wrapped tightly under my breasts, and it flowed to the ground. It was quite elegant and beautiful, and though I loved it I couldn't find a reason to wear it. I wouldn't wear it while I was gardening, so I thought I would wear it when they came to fetch me. Though I talked myself out of that too, and instead chose just a simple pink dress I've had for years. I had it nicely cleaned to perfection and packed the dress.

This morning, the end of the week, I bathed and dressed, and spent some time around the house. I read, since there was no cleaning to do, and then I wrote. I was bringing a journal with me to tell of my experience, or I would just write whatever I thought in there. It would be a nice reprieve from long days in the garden. At least I would be fed, housed, and well groomed, better than slaves out on the farm here.

I was reading, happily wearing my pink dress when there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped and my mother came barreling into the living room after dropping her knife in the kitchen. She brushed herself off and called for my father who was back in his study. He came out too soon after and went to the door. He answered it, and though I was in the living room I could still hear their conversation.

"I am here to retrieve the Lady Guinevere," the man spoke, his voice deep and jovial.

"Of course, would you like to come in?" My father offered and stepped aside to allow the man in. When they came into the living room area, I was still frozen to the ground. And instead of one as I thought, there were two. One looked familiar though, quite familiar. The man who spoke was large and burly, reminding me of my father very much. His blond hair was golden and shined even inside the house. He had tanned skin and a perfect beard, he was definitely well groomed.

The other was pale, his alabaster skin reflecting off the small amount of light in the room. He had very dark hair, black that contrasted so differently to his almost translucent skin. He too was very well groomed, but no facial hair which made him look very elegant. He had a pointed nose, and a strong looking jaw, and was quite tall, a little taller than his brother. His eyes though, they looked very familiar. Where had I seen them?

"Is this the Lady Guinevere?" The large blond man asked.

"Yes," my father spoke and eyed me suspiciously as I ogled at the younger man. I snapped out of my trance and stood up. I bowed to them, my first guess that they were the royal brothers. Thor and Loki.

"Tis be a great meeting indeed. It is nice to see the face that had such remarkable handiwork. My mother was quite pleased," Thor, I guessed, laughed and took my hand to kiss my knuckles. I blushed, and allowed my hand to fall to my side when he was finished. "Brother?"

"Yes, quite delicate work for such a tedious job," the younger, Loki, replied. He was tense, I could feel it radiating off of him. I bowed to him again, and blushed when he smirked.

"You are quite gracious. I owe your mother much for allowing me to tend to her garden. I love it, the delicate form of life in nature in the balance of my hands," I awed.

"Yes, my mother would like to meet you quite soon. She is in the carriage, and ascertain yourself, she's quite an enthusiast," Loki responded. _His eyes?_

"I will retrieve my belongings," I stated before Thor held his hand up.

"It will be of no trouble, we'll get them for you," Thor and Loki followed my father back to my bedroom, Thor the only one to grab the one crate. "Is this all m'Lady?"

"Yes," Thor didn't seem pleased, but kept his mouth shut. He nodded his head to the door and my mother opened it for us. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then my father hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Stay safe, say hi to your brother for us. We'll see you as soon as we can," he pulled back and kissed me softly on the forehead. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before following the princely brothers to the nicely decorated carriage. Pullo was standing by the driver, speaking to him animatedly before looking my way. He smiled and waved and when we got closer he opened the door for us. Thor placed my crate in the back basket which was filled with other cases of their stuff I presume.

Loki and Thor allowed me in first, and when I got inside, I was surprised by how nice it felt inside. To the corner sat the Queen, I knew her right away and I couldn't keep my heart going. She was so beautiful, no wonder her sons were so gorgeous. She smiled, a set of white pearly teeth and loving eyes gazing at me with such serenity.

"Come sit, my sons will sit across from us," she motioned for the seat next to her. I did as she asked, and watched the two brothers crawl in on the other side.

"Are we ready mother?" Thor asked, she nodded her head and Thor tapped the inside of the carriage. And in no time we were pulling away from my home of many years, and my loving family. I miss them already, but I suppressed the urge to cry.

"So you are the one and only Guinevere who had cultivated such a beautiful garden? The couple had very nice words to say about you, said you had just left naught but a few days before?" The Queen had turned in her seat to face me better. I did the same and smiled.

"Yes, I am quite honored that you love my work. I loved working for Hank and Del, they made working their garden enjoyable," she reached across and held my hands in hers.

"You have such soft delicate hands for such work," she studied my hands, flipping them over and back.

"I have been pricked and prodded by many different plants, but I heal quickly," she let go of my hands but held onto one, caressing my knuckles.

"Yes, having the scars is proof of hard work, but it seems you have the garden to show for it. You are quite talented, and _I_ am honored to have you come to work for me," the Queen smiled again. "If you are wondering why we are the ones to retrieve you, it worked out that my sons and I went on a short trip. Both of my sons have quite a temper." I couldn't help but let the little smile show, but I could see the two men across from us glare at their mother.

"Mother," the dark haired one hissed.

"Oh stop it! I can always turn this carriage around and we'll spend more time together out in the open wilderness, with Guinevere. I'm sure she'll have a joy watching you brood and sulk. You need to put a smile on, because we have guests arriving later this afternoon," his mother scolded him, which was quite funny as I saw the young prince blush. It looked quite nice on him, and I had to steel myself before I started gawking again. He was really quite handsome. _Where had I seen those eyes before?_

"Of course mother," was his short reply. Thor stayed silent next to him, staring out the window with his arms crossed.

"It must be nice not having any siblings?" The Queen turned to me now, her smile returned.

"Actually, I do have a brother. He is a soldier and lives in the city. He just recently got deployed again," I lost the smile remembering him. The Queen covered both my hands in my lap.

"It will be alright dear. It is always saddening to see them leave, but they leave with a purpose and they most always return. I am always anxious when my husband or my two boys go away. But I'm even more elated to see them return home, smiles plastered on their faces," she turned to them and smiled at them. They had forgotten their scolding and smiled back at her. "They are fierce warriors, and wouldn't be allowed to go off unless their father didn't think they were ready."

"My brother is quite capable and very driven, he was ready when he entered," I smiled.

"I'm sure he is, you love him much," she squeezed my hands.

"Of course, he's my brother. No matter how annoying he can be, I can't help but love him. He's always been there for me, and encourages me to do something great with my life," I wanted to scowl at the last memory of our fight, but I smiled instead.

"It would seem that you and your brother would have different ideas of prosperity," the Queen commented. It kind of scared me that she could tell.

"Well, my brother didn't like the farm life. We didn't do so well, and he wanted me to move into the city with him. I like the peaceful farm life, though. Moving into the palace is such a risk for me, but I know I'll be happy when I'm tending to your garden," I smiled and I could feel Loki gazing at me.

"You were fine with the farm life, but yet you choose to come live in the palace. How counterintuitive," Loki stated calmly, but I could hear his irritation. Why was he irritated?

"I didn't like the city life, the few times I've been. It's far too busy," I responded nonchalantly.

"Quite. People have no care of where they step," what he said finally allowed the voice of reason to fill my head as the memory came to my mind. His green eyes! I knew they looked familiar. That was the man I ran into when I visited my brother! I blushed many shades of red, and looked down to my hands still resting in my lap.

"Some are not used to that sort of life," I whispered, but it could be heard in the small confines of the carriage.

"Well, you best get accustomed since you'll be living there," he spat.

"Loki Odinson!" His mother scolded, and visibly saw Loki flinch. His gaze piercing me before finding his mothers and dropping his head to his lap too. "That is enough, no need to patronize our guest."

"A mere worker, mother," Loki hissed through his teeth.

"Enough!" I never knew that the Queen could ever raise her voice as she just had. It was menacing and scary and I flinched a little away from her when she spoke. Thor and Loki sat still, not moving and not even breathing. "Have you forgotten your manners? She may be working for me, but she is still a woman."

He whispered something under his breath, I could hear it just barely.

"Hardly," though his mother didn't hear it, and she looked between her two boys with a scalding glare before turning to me, her brows furrowed but her face relaxing.

"Please excuse my son, he may be silver tongued, but he does not know when to keep quiet," she turned and glared at her son once more before descending into silence. It seemed that it would be awkward for all of us until we would finally make it to the palace. I was dreading my decisions, and I was contemplating on just asking her to just take me home. I needed to do this though; this was for my family so we wouldn't be poor. Even if I had to endure Loki, then I could do it. It was just a prince, and there would be many guards, he wouldn't be able to do anything while there in the palace. At least I hoped.

* * *

We were pulling near the palace, I could tell by the sudden loudness outside of the carriage. We were taken on a longer route to miss the hordes of people in the market place. I blushed even more at the memory of being here only weeks before and running into the god that sat across from me. He was the prince, and I ran into him. He was as rude as he was then, and that didn't surprise me that he would continue to share his ire even with his mother.

He seemed a bitter man, and from the constant scowl that was set upon his face, I wondered if he had ever learned to smile. Had he even known the feeling of happiness? I wondered deeply, but I didn't want to dwell, he wasn't worth my time. No matter he was a prince; he was a rude mean man. But why did he have to be so gorgeous. I guess looks come with a price, the price of his soul.

"Guinevere, I would like for you to attend our dinner tonight. I can allow you to wear some of my dresses if you do not have one. I'm sure you hadn't planned on bringing one," the Queen finally spoke up, her ire completely forgotten and turned back into one of the sincerity as it had been before.

"I have one, but thank you," I smiled to her and nodded my head. I wouldn't refuse dinner, I would like to taste the delicacies of the royal palace.

"Good, I will have my boys come for you once you have settled and are ready," she smiled and squeezed my hand before gazing out the window of the carriage. Loki was staring at me again, a blazing gaze that went unnoticed by his mother, but I could feel his eyes boring into me. I refused to look at him, I couldn't. How could I? I had embarrassed him in public, and got him scolded by his mother in the small confines of the carriage. How this was even allowed, I didn't know, but I wouldn't complain.

When we finally stopped, I didn't know what to expect. At first I couldn't see anything because of all the guards that surrounded us, motioning for the occupants to get out. The brothers were out first, making room for the Queen and myself. The guards were a little surprised to see another guest, but said nothing of it other than eyeing me warily. I half smiled to them before following the Queen into the large palace.

I could hardly crane my neck to see it all there was so much. And it was so bright, and luminous in the later evening too. The gold behemoth rose to the sky, much like the god who ruled Asgard itself. The ornately designed interior was also a surprise. I was expecting something close to a white finish inside, pristine, but yet the gold followed through inside, and all throughout. The floors were gold with the ancient insignias of our past, which became the etching of a "rug" of sorts. There was not much furnishings, a sparse amount of small tables with flowers on them. It was beautiful, and I could gaze at it all day, but I knew I wouldn't get so much time inside, instead I would be outside, tending the garden. I was most excited to see that.

There were guards everywhere, I had noticed on our way. The princes had gone their own ways, kissing their mother on the cheek before heading off. It was odd, to see two full grown men kiss their mother, Gareth didn't do it as much as he should. Seeing Loki kiss his mother on the cheek was quite a strange sight, and had our relations been less awkward I would've laughed, hoping to make him blush in embarrassment.

Yet there was the ever lingering hatred between us. How it came to be that, well I guess that was my fault, but also his too. If we ever got the chance to speak with each other, then I would make this clear. I'm not at total fault. I've grown up with a brother for most of my life, and I quickly realized that no matter what, it's always equal fault. Though he was the prince, and I had no say in the matter, if he so much as irks me I have the right to say against. His mother would probably appreciate it in some way if another woman could make him be quiet, she'd eventually worship me as a god. I was of no godly status; I haven't done anything, or than garden. I didn't actually want to be remembered for having the best garden, maybe something more abstract.

Though I was years from that, I was just newly a woman. Not so newly. I've been working now for over fifty years, so I'm that over becoming a woman. There wasn't much of a celebration for it; my brother had made an unexpected trip. That was when Chasity died.

My brother would be known for his fierce strength and his devotion to the army. While I would be working in the palace gardens being scolded by the younger prince. Why did I have to just become this klutz and run into the one person that could actually make my life miserable? I only hope that guards will be around when he is most of the time.

The Queen led me back to a separate set of halls off of the main palace, and I quickly realized that these were the quarters for the servants, maids and other people who worked within the palace. It was nice and pristine like the rest of the palace so there was no visual evidence of discrimination. I didn't suspect that the Queen would place me in such a situation if she really knew what was going on. I guess I'll find out when I actually start working.

A guard was standing post outside a door and stood to attention when we approached. He bowed to the Queen and stood aside, opening the door and allowing us entrance. The guard looked me up and down before nodding his head slightly. We passed through the threshold and I was met with such a large room. It was bigger than my whole home, and the gold followed its way inside here. The bed was enormous compared to what I had before; though I'm sure there were other beds that were much bigger. I wonder how large Loki's bed was…

I stopped my inappropriate thoughts from going any further as the Queen walked to the middle of the room and turned on her heel. She was watching me closely as I took in my new room. The bed was to my right the head against the wall, and white sheets with silver and gold insignias danced across the sheets and duvet. On either side of the bed there were nightstands, one with a small stack of books and the other was just empty. The room circled around to a small set of windows that looked to be doors that led outside, I would have to explore that later. Next to the doors was a wooden desk, empty and void of anything. Next to the desk was another door I assumed to be the bathroom.

"Is this everything you imagined it to be?" The Queen asked me, coming to stand next to me.

"It's more," I whispered, staring up at the ceiling now at all the intricate designs chiseled just above our heads. The amount of detail was all so much, but it was so beautiful. I could gaze at it all day.

"Good, then I'm sure that you'll find everything you need. You things have been placed in your bathroom, if you'd like any help don't hesitate to ask the guards," the Queen kissed my cheek then walked towards the door to leave.

"Of course," I was still in awe, I didn't think she heard. She ignored it anyways and left quietly to leave me to my own thoughts. There was so much to see, yet not much at all either. The room that I was sitting in was larger than anything I had ever seen, even Del and Hank didn't have anything this big or this detailed. I walked into the bathroom and noticed that the tub was _much_ larger than the tub that I used at Hanks.

The sink stretched across the walls and the porcelain sinks glimmered in the natural sunlight coming through the window. I ran my fingers over the soft but hard feel of the counters, and I was so distracted by the intensity of my surroundings I hadn't even realized that there was someone else in the room.

My heart leapt into my throat when I finally found him, standing all regal but with a menacing gaze. I didn't know what to say, I was frozen on the spot, and I just want to run and hide somewhere. His gaze scared me the most, and I could only imagine what he would do to me. I didn't want him to punish me for an accident, but if it came to, then I would scream until the guards would come running.

"Do you like your new quarters?" his voice was soft in tempo, but I kept still, I didn't speak and rather just gazed at him.

"Yes," I responded quietly. He smirked, and walked further into the bathroom and walked around me.

"It seems you have gotten one of the better chambers, most other servants just get a bed and share a bathroom. My mother must like you a lot," he commented, running his fingers over the counter where I had. He breathing in heavily before turning to me fully, he turned me around to look at him, grasping my upper arm with great force. I yelped in pain and tried wrenching my arm from his grasp, but he held onto me too tightly.

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't see you; I didn't know you were going to walk into me!" I cried, but this seemed to make him even angrier.

"Me? Walk into you? You forget your place peasant! You are beneath me!" He bellowed in my face, pulling me up so we were eye level. My feet were barely touching the ground and he was only picking me up with one arm.

"I-"

"Silence! No, you embarrassed me in front of my mother, and you blatantly made a fool of me. I would've forgiven you of your misdemeanor, but now you've crossed me," he dropped me, and I lost my balance. I fell to the floor, but I stayed there as his piercing gaze found my eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?" My voice was small and desperate, and this seemed to spur him on.

"What am _I_ going to do to _you_?" He laughed, "You should never try and guess, it will only make your situation worse." His voice was menacing, and in this moment, I was utterly scared of _him_.

I stayed on the ground as he started to leave; he turned around real quick to gaze down at me as I huddled into a ball on the floor.

"You will be ready soon; the party starts in one hour," he then turned and just left. I shuddered, how was I supposed to do this now. I'm getting myself in more trouble than this might be worth. _What_? No, this was for my parents, if I had to suffer for them, then I would. I would endure Loki, as long as I was given moments to be in the garden and away from him.

I scrambled to my feet eventually and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and still shaking. I splashed some water on my face, and tried to catch my breathing. I wouldn't allow this to deter me from having some form of happiness, and having Loki around won't be all that bad. He'll do whatever punishment he sees fit for me, and then I'll be free of his ire. At least I hoped.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this! I always like to hear what you guys think, so let me know! I'll be jumping back and forth between this and my sequel. But I'm warning you guys, I'm moving now so I might not get as much time as I originally had to write. I'll be doing most of it while I'm at school, and then I'll be either packing or helping my dad work on our house until we move. I'll be busy for the rest of the month and sometime after unpacking. Family is also coming in for my graduation, so still I won't be able to write for an even longer time. I do hope to continue both of these, so just expect irregular updates. Though I was already irregular, it might be a while before I'll post again! Thanks everyone for all the favorites and follows!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I was going to post this last night, but I ended up getting quite distracted by sleeping, Tumblr, and making dinner... my mom was sick. I didn't really go through to fix any mistakes, so if there are any, please let me know! As always, I love to hear what you think, and I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! This part here is where I think things get good. At least to me. I enjoyed writing this much!**

* * *

I dressed in a haze. I couldn't think of anything, nothing was running through my head. But then everything was in my head, it was just moving too fast, and there was too much for me to even think clearly. How could one man be so menacing, inflicting fear into someone unimportant? I only wished that our encounter had never happened, and I hadn't of been as stupid as to go see my brother, especially how the trip went. I would still be here, but Loki wouldn't hate me so.

The dress I wore was elegant, and fit me perfectly. It was the perfect offset to my sun kissed skin and blond hair. I maid-servant came in halfway through getting the dress on and she finished it up for me, and then went to do my hair. I sat in the chair in front of the vanity in the bathroom. Her ministrations gentle on my long straight hair, pulling it into an elegant twists forming into a bun. Some strands were left to fall to the side of my face in a side-part. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror, just rather said my thanks before I went to go wait near my bed.

I didn't look at anything else, I didn't even unpack, and instead I just sat there and thought. And though. And thought. I was trying relentlessly to empty my mind, I was a guest. For now. I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole, or just to go to the garden to think. I wanted peace, there was just so much unfamiliarity that I started to tremble. I took a deep shuddering breath as I composed myself. The maid-servant had left and I was alone to my own accord as I waited for the princes to come retrieve me. I didn't know why, the Queen I'm sure was showing her kindness, but I would've liked it if it was just the brawny one, or just a guard. I could've come by myself, but I supposed it wasn't custom for a woman to come to a party alone, unless you were a concubine. I was not that, not that at all.

There was a pounding on the door. With a squeaky voice, I summoned them in. Even after only just meeting the eldest prince, I knew it was him, and his brother was surely flanking him. They came in, both in full regalia, but a more elegance was presented in their outfits. Their armor gleamed importance, and I had to compose myself a second longer before I curtsied.

"Wow," my head was bowed, and I didn't know who spoke those whispered words, but they would forever be a mystery.

"I am ready," my voice was still high, but I cleared my throat when I straightened up. Thor was beaming as he approached me, bowing slightly himself before kissing my knuckles. I blushed, but my breath was hitched in my throat when I got a look at the younger, _darker_, prince. He showed indifference, feigning interest in my gown by racking my body with his sinister eyes. I blushed even deeper, and soon I found myself being hauled from my protective sanctuary.

"Brother, doesn't she look quite beautiful?" I blushed even further down my neck, but Loki merely scoffed quietly before grunting an agreement. I would take that as a compliment, maybe the only compliment I'll ever get.

"I do not know what to expect, could you enlighten me?" I asked as formally as I could, smiling a little to the older prince. It was the younger prince who answered, the sultry voice I was desperately trying to forget.

"Comes to no surprise. Your job is just to stand around until someone asks you to dance," he was still incredibly rude, and I just wanted to scowl to him. I didn't, and just kept myself composed as his older brother scolded him for me. Loki paid him no mind, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

The palace was a lot larger on the inside than the outside made you think. Though I'd never really seen it so close up, and the glimpse I got would never do it justice, I remember gazing at it from the garden. I missed Del and Hank already. I missed my family, and most of all I missed my home. I may not have lived the greatest richest life, but I lived life to the richest. I was way out of my depth here, and I would no doubt make a fool of myself. And in turn, make a fool out of the Queen. I had to keep myself together, or this could all go wrong.

I could hear the soft tempo of music coming from a large dining hall in the distance. Thor and Loki were walking a few paces behind me as they led me closer to my greatest fears. I gulped silently as the large doors became larger and larger. My fears suddenly quaked me, and all I wanted to do was to go and just hide. I kept my head stilled and slowed my fast beating heart. And soon we were through the threshold, and I held my breath for a second or two as I took in the elegance that was the large dining hall.

The chatter was the first thing I could really hear above the music. Asgardians were littered all around the hall, all dressed to the Nines, and suddenly I felt so small and insignificant compared to all the riches that surrounded me. I could feel myself slinking back, trying to back up out of the hall, but the feel of slender fingers splaying on my lower back pushed me further in. I knew it was Loki, and he must be getting great joy out of this. The princes led me towards the stage where four chairs rested, two of them already occupied by the King and Queen. The Queen instantly stood up and approached us. I bowed to them both before the Queen enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Tonight, you have no worries of class. You are an equal amongst us," the Queen whispered so only I could hear. I could only nod, her love overpowering. She pulled back and smiled, caressing my cheek. "You look lovely, this dress suits you well."

"Thank you," was all I could say. Then the king approached me, and was he a sight to see. He was large and bulky; Thor was definitely the apple of his father's eye. I bowed slightly to him, and then rose as he sized me up.

"My wife says you have great skills," the King spoke. His voice was deep, and if he was speaking any other way, I would think he was threatening me. This is probably where Loki learned this from; it scared me and reminded me of our short encounter.

"Yes, my King. I'm very grateful of her," I smiled as strongly as I could. The King pondered for a second, and the smiled, laughing jovially.

"Quite the beauty, I must say. Don't you think boys?" He laughed, and clapped my shoulders. "You are indeed a guest for the night, and tomorrow you head into the real work. My wife's garden will be needing some tender care from the onslaught of summer."

"Of course, my King," I smiled. Thor and his father continued their laugh and went on to talk about other things. I mingled around the Queen as I followed her around like a lost puppy trying to find someone to speak to. The only other person that was free, that I knew already, was Loki. I wasn't going to speak with him, only if he approached me.

"My Queen, the gardens are doing quite well. Upon your request I have everything set up for the new coming," a woman approached the Queen, she was speaking in hushed tones but I could hear her clearly.

"Thank you. You must meet her," the Queen turned to me, and the woman who was speaking with her followed her gaze. The woman was old and frail, but her narrowed eyes and tight bun showed she meant business. I knew not to cross her, but then again I would cross anyone here. The Queen exchanged our names, her's was an unmistakable Herin.

"I see, and your talents are supposedly legendary?" The woman asked, coming closer to read me better. She too took my hands in her own and turned it this way and that, and then let them drop to my sides. "Delicate fingers, I hope that you don't mind roughing them up."

"I have no doubt. I've worked with many kinds of plants in my past," I smiled kindly, the woman only smirked.

"Prepare," was all she said before walking away.

"She is a nice woman, she just needs to warm up to you," the Queen gently took my arm and squeezed. _To you maybe_.

"I'm sure in time," was all I whispered, but the Queen did not comment further. Instead she went back to talking to other nobles while I just stood around, gazing at all the beautiful architecture. I was so wrapped up in gazing, I hadn't realized that someone had approached us and was talking to me. The Queen nudged me and I realized that the large figure looming over me was none other than Loki. He was positively beaming, so this couldn't be good.

"My Lady, I was just asking for a dance?" Loki held out his hand, his face free of any malice, instead he looked carefree and very much his immortal age.

"Uhhh," I couldn't form any words, but I mindlessly put my hands in his. In the future, more than likely tonight, I would slap myself silly for doing that. But his hand felt extremely nice wrapped around mine. He tugged me along, pulling me towards the center of the dance floor for all to see.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and placed my hand on his shoulder and the other still resting inside his large slender long fingered hand. Why did this feel right?

"I do have to say, you do look quite ravishing," Loki smirked and I blushed the deepest shade of red.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, trying helplessly to gain my lost footing.

"Don't do anything, just allow me to lead," he dipped his head down to my ear and spoke, and his grip around my waist tightened, as well as his in my hand. I did as he asked as best I could, I tripped but his firm grip kept me standing and finding my feet better than I have ever. I wasn't the best dancer, but he made me graceful. I felt a bit mussed up, and I trembled. How could this man lead me around like this after his words he shared with me in the bathroom? Maybe this was my punishment, surely wasn't the worst one in the world, but I was expecting something so much worse.

We danced for a long while, my nerves picking up as all I could think about was the everything that ran through my head. I didn't want it to be like this, I wanted my time here to be peaceful. Not any of these nerves, I wanted to be comfortable, but how could I when this man, now currently holding me in a _very_ intimate hold, was making a joke of my existence.

"You are thinking of my punishment," it was a statement of fact, and he was more than right. "You've just met me, and probably have much in mind for what I have planned. Do not allow those thoughts to taint your life here. It will only cause you more problems."

"How can you say stuff like that and not have me overthink," I spat through my teeth. He clenched my side, making me wince, but he loosened his grip and gently rubbed the spot that probably has a bruise now.

"Because, I can, and I will continue," I could hear the smirk in his voice, but our faces were turned away from each other. He turned his head so his breath tickled my neck, but I was too afraid to actually look into his face. His gaze could melt the soul of any creature.

"You warrant so much hate? To those lesser? What have I ever done, aside from being of low birth, cause for so much hatred in your soul?" As I spoke these words, his dance became tenser as his body coiled.

"You speak as if you have experienced this already," his voice was soft, and it frightened me more than his menacing one.

"Being of low birth puts me in a bad light no matter where I go," I answered honestly. I have never truly been ridiculed, because my existence is needed for the rich, but that didn't mean I was exposed to the silent hatred of nobles.

"Funny you seem to act as if you belong in this world, my world," Loki nibbled on my ear. I froze now, my feet no longer moving and Loki had to lift me up and place my feet on top of his so we could continue our dance.

"I could never imagine myself in your world, I have no need to. I would rather live for myself than for others," I spat, and tried pulling away but Loki held me close. His lips found my ear and his low sultry voice began whispering in his menacing tone once again.

"You aggravate me, you will not like me as an enemy,"

"I never asked, just seems to happen to people at the wrong time. I'm willing to forget, if you are willing to forgive me of my _misfortune, my prince._" The last part of the sentence had him reeling, and I could feel him getting angrier and angrier.

"Do not patronize me, it will not end well,"

"You seem to continue talking, but as far as I see is others around us staring. You don't usually do this, so why do I have to fear you'll do anything at all?"

"Because they see the lie. They are blinded by what happens to those who cross me, and you'll be no different to the rest,"

"You'd threaten those lesser than you for fun? And do what exactly?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Your clever mouth will not let me spill my secrets,"

"You can't do anything, there are guards everywhere. You cannot do anything without someone finding out,"

"Oh, you have yet to learn about me,"

"Why do I want to know? As far as I see, you are a spoiled prince who'd rather spend his time patronizing me than actually do something for the betterment of the kingdom," I tried slinking away from him, but his grip was too tight, and it got tighter as our conversation continued.

"You seem well worth my time," he pulled his head back and turned it so I couldn't help but gaze at him. From up close, and as much as we were touching, he was incredibly tall, slim, but well-toned and fit. He was like an Adonis god I've read from a time or two, I couldn't remember which book it was that I saw that from.

"I keep being a disappointment, who's to say you'll bored and just end me?" He laughed, a good natured laugh. If others had been around they would know why he was laughing, but those outside would think I had said something funny.

"You assume the worst? You're no more important than a goat for slaughter, but I don't believe death would suit you well," he laughed again, but I was not laughing, merely becoming weak in the knees again. "You must carry yourself ill. How could you ever be the great gardener who produced such wonderful blooms for those nobles?"

"I didn't have a megalomaniac prince who tortures maids and servants," I hissed. He dipped me, very low, so low that my head was almost touching the ground. He nipped my neck.

"You wound me. But nevertheless this dance will do you enough damage," and he dropped me. Around us, people gazed on, but instead of looking to Loki with scolds, they did to me. I couldn't hear the whispers, but I suppose it was bad. I turned white; I didn't redden like I thought I would. This was far more, and now I just realized what he had just done. I was in full view, Loki had taken me to the middle where all could view me.

I didn't belong, and they would soon find out. I would have to hide before they realized that I was merely a gardener amongst those who were of more noble blood. I was the outcast, and now they all knew who I looked like. Loki knew this, and now this I knew to be my punishment. He's right, I don't know him well enough, and all that talk was to distract me from the real problem. I was done for, and there was no turning back now. I had received my punishment, and this was ongoing. I would be forever known for this, and I hated myself now more than ever for _ever_ agreeing to come here.

I didn't look at anyone; instead I carried myself as best I could out of the hall. I walked with some semblance of pride, but as soon as I was out of view I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I didn't turn around, I didn't mind the guards that looked at me strangely, I didn't even have the care to hold the tears until I made it to my room before I slammed the door behind me. I crumbled to the floor, crying and holding onto myself. I couldn't feel anything, but then I could feel _everything_.

I sobbed, my cries probably echoing off the halls outside, so I stood up and headed into the bathroom. I stumbled and ripped off the dress. I tried taking care, but there was a snag, so I threw it on the ground with more force than necessary. I ripped all the pins that were hanging my hair and then I slumped to the floor again. I crawled to the bath, I could use a bath. I turned the knobs and hot water poured into the bath.

I sat in, almost splashing water out of the tub as I sat down. It was too hot, but it was better than what I was feeling inside right now. He did it, he was able to do that to me, in front of all those people. He had broken me, and for once, I never wanted to be fixed again. How could one man do such a thing? What made him, in his heart, to do such a thing just because I embarrassed him in front of his mother?! All because I ran into him! It didn't add up, and his cruelty was unmistakably the worst pain I have ever felt. I would never dream of crossing him again, not after what he had done for something as simple as what I had done. I wondered what would've happened if it was much worse, or if it had been someone else, or if he'd been the one to deliberately run into me to have his fun. But he didn't even know me, or recognize me when it happened. How would he know that he'd go on a trip, and happen to come across the garden I worked so hard on?

I was wrapped around myself, holding me close, and hoping that the water will wash away everything that I felt. I dipped myself lower in the tub and allowed the water to wash over me. I stayed in there for such a long time; the water had turned into a bitter cold. I was shivering, so I decided to get out, dry off then just slip into bed with the towel still wrapped around me.

* * *

_(Loki – Third Person)_

He could see her walk with some pride left in her step. It wasn't much; he had wounded what little pride she had to begin with. She would run as soon as she was out of sight, and cry herself to sleep tonight. She deserved it, maybe not as harsh as he had been, and the delicate planning. She's sharp though, and she had quickly figured it out. He hoped to see that now familiar blush, but instead, she had turned a ghostly pale. Almost as pale as himself.

He had ignored the others still staring my way as he walked towards his brother. Thor had not seen what went on, but his mother had. She was stalking towards him, tight lipped and trying to seem a little bit happy as she passed by other guests. It wasn't until she made it over to them did her scowl return full force. Loki was in it this time, and not only had his transgressions of tonight irked her, it was the fact that he continuously tortured her, even on the way here.

"Loki," his name was a hiss, and if he had not been used to it already, then he would have flinched away. Odin came over too, his face beat red as he gazed disapprovingly down at his youngest son. "How dare you?" Her voice was still a whisper.

"Son, that is no way to treat a woman," his father scolded, his one eye filled with such scorn.

"She is merely a worker, meant to be treated as such. I don't understand why she was allowed her when she's not even of noble blood,"

"She was a guest, and I had invited her. Had it been of your dates, who would be lesser than you, would you treat her the same?"

"No, because I would never have someone so low," Loki spat and walked off. He was having none of that, and he didn't even pause when his mother called for him to return. Loki went off to his room, he would be alone for the night, no more Thor, no more scorn, he would just be to his thoughts, and relishing in the fact that he would once more continue his torture of the young maiden.

* * *

I had woken up far too early, but I guess it was more normal than I thought. All my body craved was to continue to laze around in bed and just get back all the sleep that I missed out on. This place was so much more different, and last night I didn't even take the time to get a good look around the place. My sheets felt of silk, and I was cozy. I felt warm, a good warmth, though now as I was slowly waking up, my body began to feel the chills. I didn't know if it was from the cool breeze coming from outside, or if it was because I was still in my towel.

I sat up, leaning my back against the headboard and gazed around the room. My eyes trailed over the room, drooping when my gaze would become unfocused. I needed to wake myself up, and the only way to do that, was to warm up again in the bathroom.

I huffed as I got up, wrapping the towel around me tighter as I slipped into the bathroom. The water was still up to the top in the tub, so I quickly emptied it and let a new bath run to wash me of all my troubles from the night before. The first bath did nothing to soothe me, and now I was paying for it. I assumed that someone would come for me, or guards would know where I should go. Right now though, it was still far too early, and I could spend an extra few minutes warming up in the tub.

I felt the water better than I had last night, but then again everything was such a blur that I had a hard time remembering everything. Loki had done something awful to me, and when I walk out of this bedroom, and then I'll face it in full force. I didn't know how the people would react, if they would at all. Or if the other servants will treat me differently, or worse. I dreaded leaving this room, but there is no point in just staying inside. I have a duty, and the Queen came and got me herself she wanted me. I would not disappoint her, even if it did cost me much of my sanity. I would be tending to her gardens, for how long, I didn't know.

I stepped out of the bath and retrieved another towel and wrapped it around me. I dried myself off and went into the closet in search of something to wear. I still had my crate with my gardening clothes, so I started in there. I picked out one of them, a simple one, and then went about to fixing my hair. I knew it shouldn't be wet, but I was expecting a very hot day. I would just wash it out tonight when I returned.

My hair I decided to put up, the elastic holding it in place. When I felt presentable, and gaining as much courage, I headed back out in the main room. There a maid-servant was standing by a tray of food. It was quite early, or at least I thought.

"The Queen wishes you her best. She understands your tardiness, and sends you this. She apologizes for her sons actions towards you," it sounded forced. "Would you like anything else?"

"Where do I go to start working," I stepped over to the tray and sat down next to it on the bed.

"I am to take you there," came her short answer. We sat in a sort of awkward silence, so I finished up what little food I could eat and wiped myself off before nodding my head for her to lead the way.

We walked in a good tensions free silence as I followed her closely behind. My eyes kept on scanning the halls for any prying eyes, but found none. Maybe they didn't care? The palace, like it felt last night, was huge. The ceilings were incredibly high that you could hardly see the top, and the walls and floors were covered in gold. I wondered what the rest of the palace looked like, and so to avoid anybody, I would go look around for a bit. I would stay in the shadows, and hope that I won't get caught. I wasn't even sure if I would be allowed to do that.

The Queen had seen what Loki did, but I wasn't sure if she had. Obviously she had, but someone might've told her too. I almost didn't want to find out, I was too afraid, and embarrassed to confront to her about Loki. She knew him better than anyone, and it seemed as if her word was final. Loki went around her as I had suffered greatly last night. It wasn't from sheer embarrassment, but the whole situation was just wrong. I really didn't belong there, and he made to show it with a full house. I paled again.

Most of them were nobles, so they wouldn't be just hanging around her. At least, not at this hour. The maid-servant continued down the halls, confident in her step, but bowing her head as guards walked passed it. They paid us no mind; they knew we were allowed there. I noticed how our surroundings were turning into more worn areas, but yet they were kept tidy. I associated this as the servant's hall. There were many doors that I'm sure led to different parts in the palace. I would have to check those out too, if I could.

"You go through this door. I hope you remember where you came from. This is where you will be coming and going from, for now. I depart from you here," the maid just walked off without acknowledging me in the slightest.

I walked up to the door, turned the handle and walked outside. The bright light shone with such intensity it took a minute for me to adjust. I held up my hand to block out as much light as possible, but it still took me a bit to get accustomed. I walked further outside, and realized that it must have been almost noon it seemed. My heart thudded in my chest for a quick second, and looking around I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and walked further out.

This was the Queens garden. So beautiful and immaculate, it was filled with many exotic plants, insects crawling and flittering about. It was an absolute haven for gardeners, and I felt completely at ease. I turned my head and found that there was a nursery, so I walked in there. In here, I saw the lady I had met the night before, so I slowly approached her. She turned her gaze, and huffed. She was not pleased to see me, especially not this late.

"I hope you had a good sleep," I didn't say anything, I would just allow her to talk. "Well, don't just stand there. You have work you need to do."

"Um,"

"What?" She hissed, turning to me fully and stopping her work. "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"No, ma'am. You haven't given me anything to do," I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"Well, you can start by watering. Checking the soil, and looking for anything that should need picking. The Queen would like some flowers in her room for later," the woman turned again to go back to her work. I didn't know what flowers she was talking about, so I just stood there, I was too afraid to speak. My voice might come out as a squeak. She sighed heavily. "This tardiness will not happen again. I do not like to repeat. Take care of the flowers for today. Don't worry about picking, that's not your job. Now get to it!"

"Yes, ma'am," I bowed slightly before scuttling off.

* * *

The work was not hard at all, but today was only the first day. I also had a very late start. Apparently when I woke up, I needed to be here. I could've sworn that it was still dark outside, but it seemed that I lived on the other side of the palace where it is mostly shaded. I would make a mental note to find something to wake me up on time.

I worked for most of the day until the sun began to set in the distance. I noticed that most of the other workers paid no mind of the others. They kept to themselves as they worked only sharing words or two when they needed to exchange. I kept to myself, not really speaking to the others as I watered and potted. I felt like I was still working for Del, which brought a small smile to my lips. I missed them, and it's only be a little while. It's a bit disheartening that I won't be going back to them. Instead, I'll be working here full time.

It was worth it in the end, I was able to help support my parents, and I was moving up in the world. My brother would be proud, at least I hoped. I wanted to see him, and I should ask the Queen how I could get time off, or if I ever did. I'm sure they did some form of rotation; they must have enough workers for that.

I hadn't thought of Loki all day, and he never did show up again. I didn't think he'd be so brash as to do it in broad daylight, but then again he had no problem doing it last night. I felt a little worried that he wasn't finished with me, but he'd already issued his punishment for me. He wanted me to feel embarrassed, like he had in front of his mother, and he succeeded for the most part. If it was someone else, it might've been different, but my head couldn't wrap around that. Loki, from what I know, is unpredictable. From others, they could say the same. I never associated myself with gossip, but right now, I just wanted to hear the inside sources of his character. He was quite interesting, despite all his malice.

I wanted to forget him, and maybe I could. With time. Loki would forever be known to me as the monster that almost ruined my happiness. Even if it was me just being a simple gardener. I enjoyed my work, and obviously he needed a new hobby. I felt I wasn't _really_ worth his time, and he was just joking with me last night. I would never be that important, at least not in the eyes of a prince. Even if he was the second born prince, he was still held in much higher regard than me.

Herin then approached me while I was finishing up my duties outside. I bowed my head slightly to her before I looked at the basket of flowers in her hands. She looked around, noticing my work, but made no comment. I guess no comment is better than receiving complaints. She handed me the basket, and made sure it was balanced nicely in my arms.

"You will take these to the Queen chambers," she stated simply, and then walked away. I was dumbfounded. I didn't like this woman, she didn't help at all. I didn't even know where her chambers were, and I started to panic. So I decided I would do the best I could, and I walked over to the place I entered. Inside, it was much cooler, the thick golden walls acting as insulation. I walked with some form of purpose, but I knew I would need to ask a guard for help. For some odd reason, walking through here now, I suddenly didn't feel so safe and protected anymore.

I looked around, keeping my eyes open, especially when I passed the shadows. I kept on walking for a while longer before I started my search of some guards, but there were none around. I started to panic again because I didn't even know where I was anymore, and I didn't want to keep walking. I turned around in circles, not really finding my original direction. My heart pounded in my chest, until I heard something move. It got closer and closer, but I could hear the feet soundly. I turned, and saw the shocked expression of Loki before it turned into a sinister smirk.

"Lost?" His smirk grew when I couldn't word anything.

"I- I-"

"The Queens chambers are on the other side of the palace," he spoke nonchalantly. I didn't know what game he was playing at, but I didn't like it. I kept my face placid as I spoke now.

"Would you mind leading me there," Loki stopped for a second before nodding his head and walking the other way.

I was a bit miffed, because of all that happened last night; he didn't seem to care at all. He certainly remembered me, how could he not? He's seen me at least a few times more than I'd like him to, but I couldn't decipher if he was indifferent, or he really didn't care. I showed him the same sort of feelings, outward, but on the inside I couldn't make up my emotion between seething or confused. Not a good combination, but I made no move about it. Loki wouldn't share it, not with me.

The walk seemed to go on for ages, and many times I thought he was just misleading me. I worried that he was just going to continue to torture me, but when we made it to a pair of very large gold double doors, I sighed in relief. Loki rapped on the door a few times before the Queen came to answer. She smiled at me, but narrowed her eyes at Loki, who merely ignored her. His eyes were trained on me, instead and the basket of flowers in my hands.

"Oh darling! Have you enjoyed your first day?" The Queen stepped to the side to allow me entrance. It felt wrong, doing this, I didn't know if the Queen normally did this, or if it was just with me. Loki nodded his head, and just walked away without a word. The Queen was still eyeing him uncertainly.

"I have, my Queen," I was still holding the basket, and the Queen motioned for me to set it down on a table somewhere near us. The room was opulent, spacious, and definitely fit for the Royals. I was awestruck at how beautiful it looked, and I instantly felt out of place. It was empty, aside from a few maids that were rustling about to clean up.

"Do not mind my son. He has had trouble fitting in, and finds your presence hard to swallow. He cares not for the maids or servants, and sees them all beneath him. I fear he will never learn. But do not mind him, his choices last night will not go unpunished," the Queen had lost her serious tone for a lighter one. She smiled and approached me, looking me over.

"It was what I deserved. I had embarrassed him," I commented carefully.

"Nonsense, Loki doesn't have a care in the world. You did nothing wrong. _I_ was the one that embarrassed him, but it's a mother's job to allow him to see his errors. A man is no more virtuous if he does not know his own weaknesses," the Queen started speaking with other maids quickly before turning to me again.

"Loki is quite mysterious; he must have much time to think,"

"Indeed he does. If you have any more trouble with him, do not hesitate to approach me," the Queen smiled, and I felt my heart lifting. All day I hadn't realized how sad or distraught I was until I was in the grace of the Queen. With her, she could stand as my mother away from home. "Now, these flowers look wonderful."

"Yes, I had not seen the whole garden, I was watering and potting for most of the day. I enjoyed it much, there is peace," I smiled, gazing at the flowers I had brought up. _I wonder if she'd like flowers brought to her every day._

"The gardens are always open to you," the Queen lifted the basket up and set it down nearer the bed, and then smiled to herself. "Now, your duties are done for the day. You may retire to your chambers."

"Yes, my Queen," I answered automatically.

"As well as for dinner tonight, something will be brought to you," the Queen spoke up as I bowed and headed towards the door. I bowed again, murmuring my thanks and left.

As I exited, I felt as if someone was watching me, but when I turned my head there was no one there. I guessed it was Loki, he was known for his expertise in magic. I hoped he had no plans to threaten me again in my chambers, I wished he would just leave me alone now.

Back in my chambers, which were easy to find funny enough, I felt protected and safe. Here, in my rooms, I was free to do as I wished. And I only wished to take a bath again. Wasting water was not my thing, in fact, I was completely against it. But after the past two days, I needed a good wash. The water was still the Luke warm that I was now coming to love, and I went about cleaning my clothes. I noticed, by the crack in my closet door, that my clothes had been taken care of and the crate had been placed in the corner out of view.

I stepped out of the bath, cringing at the frigid cold that I was welcome with when I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and scuttled into the closet for something comfortable to wear. It's been many hours since the night before, and even though I know I should still feel awful, I don't. I was expecting a much worse reaction to the night's previous events. However, that never came, and now I felt better.

I chose a very simple, comfortable dress that fell to my ankles. Its light pink color reminded me of my time at Del's. She used to say that the pink looked best on me, and so I used to wear it often. With it well-worn, it made it even more comfortable. And it still smelled like home, and of the gardens I've been tending to for years. It felt nice to wear, and I could feel my heart soar. This could've been worse, but now it wasn't. I was finding my place, even after only one day. I might have my complications with some people, but other than that, I was actually enjoying myself.

* * *

_(Loki – Third Person)_

He found himself following the little thing all the way back to her chambers. She only turned around once, but that still made him turn into the darkness more than he usually had to. It was almost like she could just sense _him_. It scared him to some degree, but she never found him.

It also made him wonder what made his mother like her so much more than the others. She had taken an instant liking on her immediately, without even meeting her. It was all she could comment about while they were away on their trip. _Pointless trip_. Loki was good at hiding his emotions, and his few slip-ups were the cause of her. Granted, all of his ire should not have been directed at the girl, but there was little he could do to get back at his mother. He had no desire to, it was better to have just let it go, and take out some of his anger on the girl.

He tried not thinking of her, she was nothing to him. He had more pressing matters, and it had to be enacted soon or he would be getting the short end of the stick. There was rumor of a coronation, he wasn't present for the one important meeting, and he'd missed it. He thought it planned that his mother takes both him and his brother out on the trip while his father discussed important delegations. He tried to make a copy of himself to listen in, but he couldn't get the hearing part of it working somehow. He assumed it was because of Odin's magic, protecting the meeting.

Something important was coming, and he knew it had to do something with the coronation. It would either be him or Thor that would be chosen, and he automatically thought that Thor would be the one. The perfect child. He knew he would never be chosen, but the least he could do, was to make a lasting impression. Maybe, if he was smart, he could do something that would make the council rethink their decisions. Maybe, he would get lucky, for once. Maybe, he'd be the one to be crowned King of Asgard. Maybe, he could prove to everyone that he was a worthy child of Odin.

He couldn't have a simple gardener to get in the way of what he wanted. No matter how tempting she was, he would worry about her later. For now, he had plans to enact, and they all involved the old coops that had so many grudges against him. He was forming a plan, one that could possibly outshine Thor. He hoped, that maybe, he would be seen in the better light for once. Despite not being the brawny, thick headed warrior, he could be seen as more than the trickster. He would be loved and cherished, by not only his father or mother, but by the whole kingdom, and they would bow before him willingly.

He didn't have much time though. If the council reaches a decision before he can do anything, then all is lost. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he didn't get it, they would push him to the side as they always did. As much as Thor claims he loves him, there was always his arrogance that showed through his character. He despised it, and as much as he could care less about him, Loki actually cared for his brother. But he knew, deep down, that he wasn't ready for the throne. Neither was he, and he wouldn't take the throne by force, but if he had to, he would think of something else to postpone Thor's coronation. That's if plan A didn't work.

He could not fail though. Failure is not an option and this point. So without furthering his thoughts, he turned on his heel, away from her door and marched down the hallway. He was acting soon, taking his chance, and hoping for the best. With his plans in mind, he would forget the girl who probably sat thinking about what Loki would do next as he would go about his plans. She could never know, though. She would, and should, never find out.

Just maybe, he could do this. Just maybe.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I've said this in earlier chapters, but I think I've proven to be able to post while also being incredibly busy. I have gotten word from my parents that we are hopefully going to be fully moved in by next week, so we'll be seriously packing as much as we can and taking things over to the new house. I write this on Word, so if I get time, I'll write. But it'll be for my sequel, so don't expect another update for this for quite some time... sorry... Well, I hope you guys have a great rest of your week, and weekend!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sosososososoos so sorry it's been a while since I've updated anything! I graduated on the 1st, I moved, I cleaned, I painted, I had family come down, I had friends over, more painting, organizing! It seemed to never end, and when I did have time to write, I was soo pooped and my brain didn't want to write that I kind of just gave up until the muse hit me. Well, I'm not completely happy with this, and it's a bit out of place, but it has some plot at the end. It's also much shorter than mots of the chapters that I've posted in the past for this story. I hope you like it though! Tell me what you guys think, or what I should add, or make different! Enjoy! (By the way, I'm switching POV's, and I've indicated where I have, but if I do ever forget, you'll know the difference. Guinevere's is in first person, and Loki's is in third!)**

* * *

It had been a whole month since that first dance. I was slowly coming to terms with it, more or less me just forgetting it altogether. Loki had kept his distance, and I could barely see his shadow as he walked the halls. He was a ghost amongst the bright lure of other noble's. But Loki had a dark soul, I quickly realized. He was but a shadow to himself, and to Thor. Even from a distance, I knew of their rivalry, deep down in Loki's heart, he knew he was being overcome by Thor's greatness. His own feats proved that he was only attempting to be the son that his father approved of.

I felt sorry for him, if I could ever get over my anger of him. I was deeply withdrawn from his lack of respect, but what was I to expect from the God of Mischief? When I first gazed upon him, he seemed so at ease and relaxed, but knew of everything that was going on around him. He was patient, and he saw the truths that his older brother did not see.

On many occasions I had come across Loki and Thor amongst friends in the courtyards, sword fighting and practicing. I caught myself gazing at the brother intently, as strange as it sounds, they were amazing together. A human saying comes to mind, Yin and Yang. They were each other's opposite, but yet they balanced each other out. They made each other better.

They, even in their old age, were like blooming flowers, only the bud and the petals peeking through. Their potentials were for greatness, both of them. But all of Asgard knew that only one would ascend the throne. It was always rumored that the King already knew, but of course he did, and we all guessed that it was Thor. At least, that was what Odin and Asgard would want. I would rather have Loki.

Though reclusive, he has the nature of a silent snake. He creeps among the shadows, but he listens to all, he has eyes and ears all over the palace. And secret servants and maids that would be his consorts for a night that would share with him the knowledge of the all-knowing servants.

I was unsure if I was a topic of discussion, but I'm sure through discretion, he would rather forget me. He surely has avoided me, which I guess is good. But the thought of him even going through with his punishments leaves a strange feeling. Though I've heard very little of his personal life when alone in his chambers, I have heard rumors. He doesn't execute punishments often, though quite thorough, he usually forgets us altogether.

His personal handmaiden seemed unsurpassed by his misdeeds and goes along with her work. She has no bruises nor scratches, not even a love-bite to mar her perfect complexion. I'm guessing that Loki pays her no mind, but according to the other servants, she is as reclusive as Loki. A perfect match.

My work for today has been light, as compared to all the other days. There will be an announcement to be made, and of course we all know what it will be. The announcement of who will be King. Most of the flowers have already been picked, and have been laid out along the palace walls and more importantly in the throne room.

I had had some time to scour the whole palace enjoying the scenery and the grandeur of the royal's home. Stalking around the halls really had me thinking, that at one point, Loki was just an innocent little boy running about the castle walls. This was an encouraging thought that maybe Loki wasn't all that bad, that he could be a good person. He might never be the same as he was as a child, but he was a good man at heart. In a sense, he was putting me in my place; I had no right being at the dance, despite being a guest invited by the Queen. I should have declined, and Loki just put my mind straight. No matter how much the Queen will ever love me; I will always be beneath them, and all the other nobles that live around us.

Everywhere, the walls were decorated with the intricate design of ancient past. The lives of every great King and Queen written on the walls, and I'm sure if I looked hard enough, I could find something on Odin and Frigga. So far, they were the greatest monarchs to live. Or so I think. No matter how hard life got for me, or my family, the Queen and King did their best to oversee their kingdom, making decisions on what they thought fit best. In a sense, I was as loyal to them as my heart, but I could never see their reasons in raising their sons. My brother and I weren't as bad as they are, both arrogant, selfish, and only thinking with either their fists, magic, or from what I've heart, their privates.

It's discouraging, that one day, one of them will rule over Asgard. No doubt it will be Thor, but there are still suspicions that Loki will find a way to have the vote swing over to him. Loki is sly and devious, but for me, I don't think he's that good.

I was in new territory within the palace, the walls taking on a different structure. I was curious as to whose chambers I had come upon until I felt a chill rise upon my person. I knew exactly where I was, and I knew I shouldn't be here. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, and when I heard a slight shuffle in the distance, I went running. I knew exactly who lived down there, and where this place was. I was not ever to return down there again.

* * *

My venture down into Loki's halls went unnoticed as I resurfaced back into the life of Asgard. I was not missed, and not many paid me any mind as my horrid expression turned into relief. I sped down the halls as quick as I could back to the gardens, I would find solace there until I felt ready to return to my rooms.

It was nighttime already, and the sun had long set into the distance. The halls were now being illuminated by the two moons high in the sky. Those familiar spheres that sparkled with great majesty above our heads. I always felt safe under its soft glow. I walked slowly, admiring how the grand masterpiece of the Queens Garden was now fully alive, even in the summer days. It was beautiful, and I've never seen something so beautiful before. I walked around until I found a soft patch of grass, and sat down, gazing all around me and then in the sky. It was quite beautiful, and it was nights like these that I could actually be truly thankful for living here in the palace.

* * *

_(Loki)_

Thor had been pestering him for quite some time now to go on a hunting trip. Of course it wasn't his favorite thing to do, but the big oaf was becoming more annoying as the days passed. Loki was on the verge of going against his original plans with Thor, the court and even Guinevere. He was surely not done with the girl, but with Thor testing his patients he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif too had been pestering Loki for this trip, and as much as he would rather spend his time planning, he had to remain impassive. Keeping a low profile was his goal, and to obtain what he wanted, he would have to suffer a day away from working. So far, having to sacrifice a day of good planning to go hunting, seemed relaxing, but he knew good and well that the others would taunt him for his lack of skill. He was no brawny man, and would rather set traps to fetch later.

He sighed inwardly as he walked the halls of the palace. Thor's chambers were now roughly on the other side of where Loki was now residing. He had his rooms moved once he was of age and in no need of Thor, or his loving mother. Sad, though, to be farther away from his mother, she was always a call away and his current mistress/servant would fetch her in the instant he would need her. He was just looking for comfort, and someone to speak to that wasn't as ignorant as all the other large, calloused men, and for a more intellectual conversation.

His mother had been quite busy procuring to her garden, watching over those who tended to her delicacies. It was truly a sight to see, and he did have to admit that that mere worker had outdone herself. He would find himself gazing at her from his tower as she worked, watching as her body moved gracefully amongst the plants. It was truly more of a sight to see than the plants themselves. He'd gone on many walks with his mother in hopes to find the worker lying upon the brush, or even the other more exotic Asgardian plants. He only wished.

Loki was on his way out the door when he heard scuttling feet running so fast. They must have just figured out where they were lurking. But the scent that was left behind reminded him of the flowers. Surely she wouldn't come seeking him? For what though? He would seek _her_ out then, he wasn't due to meet with his brother and friends until later on, so he changed his course and walked towards her chambers.

As he approached, he didn't hear anything inside, and on further inspection, she was not even inside. Where could she be at this ungodly hour for a servant? He reasoned that maybe his mother had called upon her again to ask her about her first month, first everything it seems. He supposed that his mother was more than excited about this new recruitment, but she has yet to stand out above the rest.

He then just decided to take the walk to the garden in hopes that maybe he would get lucky.

He went through the main entrance, not even thinking about the servants entrance, but he walked through and the overpowering scent of the flowers took full force as he walked through the threshold. The moons were high at this time of night, and for once he could appreciate the fact that Asgard was such a beauty to behold. As he was walking he heard a soft rustling noise in the distance.

He turned his gaze to the ground, examining the little critters that explored at night until he came across a dark lump in the ground. Walking around more flowers and bushes he found that the little lump was the little servant herself. She was dressed in a quite nicely maid dress, and her hair fanned out around her head like a halo as her eyes slowly closed shut. She must've just given up on going back, and has had lack of sleep from everything. Emotionally he hoped that she was still suffering. His wounded pride took much to heal, but considering it was his mother, she always seemed to get the best of him. The girl didn't deserve that much humiliation, but she at least had the decency to keep her distance and at least respect what he was trying to accomplish.

She seemed so angelic though, lying on the ground. Innocence in such a small form, and this was her. The tender care that she brought upon the nearby plants did not show how rough she truly was in ensuring perfection. Her hands were soft when they danced, and now under greater care from the palace, she was sure to be even more smooth to the touch. His hand twitched without him knowing, and he had the urge to go over and lay next to her. It had been such a long time since he had just been out to look out upon the sky. He wanted to enjoy this with her.

Yet, even as he watched from a distance, he knew that his presence was not welcome. So without much hesitation he walked away from her. He had other plans in mind, and some of them involved her being in the gardens, out in the open for all to see whosoever shall pass. He smirked at the thought. One day, she would be brought to her knees before him, and he would relish in her state. He would dominate her as she was craving to be, from the inside. The dominating spirit to her body, and she would bend to his will one day.

He walked in the way he walked out, finding that the inside was much dimmer than it had been when he walked out. He wondered if he was late for his meeting with the Warriors, surely they wouldn't miss him so much. He wondered, and thought his speculation to be true when he finally approached the entrance to their shared quarters. Inside, it was warm and earthly, except it was most definitely of Asgardian design. The Warriors Three and Sif along with Thor was sitting next to the hearth in the center and was lost in thought about something when they finally noticed Loki presence.

"Brother, we were beginning you were to ignore us once again! This is such a great opportunity, you should not allow this to pass!" Thor, the blubbering oaf was still trying to convince him to go. At least he was continually trying, no matter how many times he says no, he will eventually get him to say yes. Thor always had that effect on Loki.

"I'm sure the hunt is well this time of year," he commented to his brother, not seeming to notice another way to avert from this ridiculous idea. Then again, maybe presenting something glorious to the council might put him in good graces. Loki pondered this thought as the group went on to try and convince along with Thor. Loki heard some of it, but not much, he wasn't all too fond of the rest of the Warriors, though his affections towards Sif were short lived and her rejection had been awful to deal with. He grew up, mostly. He had threatened to cut Sif's hair, and almost got away with it had he not caught his brother and Sif twisted between the sheets. It was the most profound thing to watch, and being devious as he was, made sure Sif knew he had been there.

"Loki, you aren't even listening are you?" Fandral, the more promiscuous of the group spoke up. Loki and Fandral never really got along, and there was a reason for that. His long time lover Sigyn had chosen Fandral over himself a long time ago. Again, it hurt the most knowing that she had just upped and left him so easily for the blonde Warrior.

"Thor, a hunting trip would be more worthwhile if we take some professionals with us. The announcement of the coronation is soon, and having something good to eat would be a nice offering," Loki spoke up finally. The others stayed silent, watching as the elder brother lit up with excitement.

"Brother, you surprise me! Of course, that sounds wonderful! I will have gathered the best hunters Asgard has to offer!" Thor and the other men began speaking plans as well as who to bring on their trip. Loki however, stayed off to the side just waning in and out of the conversation. Sif was a bit interested in whatever it was that Loki was doing. She approached him hesitantly, but when Loki finally took notice of the Lady he gave a curt nod for her to speak.

"You must be planning something, surely you wouldn't just agree to this without an ulterior motive," Sif practically spat, but her expression and voice was pensive.

"You wound me, once again. Don't you think this trip would be a good exercise? It has been such a long time, and I think we've weakened in our skills," Loki smirked on the inside, the one reason why he was so attracted to Sif was for her intelligence to see past his conniving ways.

"You speak as if you do have something in mind. At least I know who will be crowned king," Loki had to hold back his scowl as the woman was merely trying to get the best of him.

"I always have a plan in mind. As a great king, they must be a few steps ahead of everyone else. You should know this if you _guess_ who shall be king," Loki smirked at her paled face.

"Forgive me, but you honestly think that you could ever be king?" She sputtered hotly before stomping away to sit as close to Thor as she could. The other paid no mind to her irritation, but Loki was smiling to himself. Though her last jibe had made him angry on the inside, he felt satisfied that he had bested her instead of the other way around.

He knew that the next few days would be him trying to get the last few pieces he could handle before he set off for the hunting trip, but he knew he could finish off. The importance of all this is starting to set in pretty quickly, the reason why he had said no initially to Thor. But now with the idea of proving he could be just like any other Asgardian on the rise, he was sure to get the throne, as long as he played his cards right. He only hoped that he wasn't too late, or this could be the end of him. He would always play Thor's shadow, but he would do anything to get out of it.

* * *

Loki was out in the courtyard with Thor, luckily only him. It was one of their last days of "schooling" together until the announcement of the coronation. Either one of them could be off to shadow father to becoming King. Loki guessed, as did the rest of Asgard that Thor would become King, but the uncertainty was too high at this point. It could go either way, which heightened Loki's hopes. He wouldn't go as far to say that he was assured the throne, but he could at least imagine that he could become king over Thor.

Thor was currently winning, in the lead by just a few swings than Loki. Luckily for the trickster, his brother regretted to see that Loki was using just a hint of magic to give him some advantage over his overbearing brother. Thor was tightfisted, and swung as if he was using Mjiolnir. It was easy to decipher what his next move was going to be, but having to try and deflect the blunt of the force was the tricky part. Magic enabled Loki to counter his attacks quite as if he was truly that strong. Thor was slowly noticing his quickening attacks, his jabs he swung here and there were proving to be more talented as well as stronger. It was his only attempt at a defensive attack with Thor barraging swing after swing.

Loki swung a few more times before Thor finally got a hold of his footing and tripped him to the ground. It was embarrassing, but Thor and Loki merely laughed it off. This was no time to get back at Thor, and with the council members lurking in the shadows, Loki wondered _how_ careful he had to be when around in public. Surely all his other trysts had to be kept at a minimum, but he was sure he could get away with something.

Thor lifted Loki up without much troubles and patted him on the back, practically throwing him back on the ground. Loki was thankful that he was prepared for such affection. He heard swift movement and the sound of a dress skimming the ground. When he turned, he was pleased to see his mother smiling at the both of them. She gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek, despite being out in public. They learned early on not to reject any love from their mother, no matter where they received it from.

"Mother, what brings you here?" Thor asked.

"I was on my way for a walk, when I thought I would bring you two along with me. It's been a month since we brought in Guinevere, and I thought we would check on her work. I wanted your opinion," their mother was smiling and already reaching for their hands. They allowed her to lead, following behind her though inside they were both not impressed.

The garden, was in pristine shape, as it always was, but it had a life to it now that even the grumbling brothers instantly saw the difference in their mothers great garden. She took pride in it, but it seemed the workers also felt the same way too. In all, everything looked even more livelier, the nasty woman who watches over the plants walked them through new additions, and even went on to explain the specifics that Guinevere had a hand in. Their mother was quite pleased, and happy to see it coming along nicely.

Loki was more than impressed. She had truly outdone herself in her handiwork, and her opportunity to come here did not go wasted. Even with his revenge, she had done her work as she was supposed to. It was truly magnificent, and Loki wondered what other hidden talents the little thing was capable of. Loki smirked, but kept himself together as they walked through the grassy path.

"Sons, don't you think Guinevere has done well?" His mother was gazing at the set of flowers that Guinevere herself had just been lying by only that night. Of all the people to run into, it had to be her, and when he left, he almost regretted it. He could've done what he's been desiring to do for some time now. And with her under the protection of his mother almost all the time she was not working, it was close to impossible for him to get near her.

The little thing could not be a distraction, and no matter how much he wished he could forget her, he could not. She was entertaining to play with, and his jokes were nothing less than cruel, but the tease was still there. He wondered if she would fight back, or if it would only be him causing all the mischief. She did have quick wit, and though she wasn't well versed in much else but her gardening, she had made him use his tongue to a higher standard than he would've to most. Even the noblewomen he'd tried having conversation with were too dull for him, bedding this was the opposite, and wondered if she would be the opposite of the women he usually goes for.

"Yes, she has. You picked well, it's looking better than it has ever," Loki stated, his mother seemed pleased and walked around for a bit longer before the boys were off to do their own thing.

Loki and Thor decided to head over to the arena, seeing the Warriors just leaving, it gave them time to just practice on their own. Though Thor was much stronger, Loki could easily spar against his attacks every so often. He'd never won, and the few times he had, he'd used magic. His discreet use of it began to question his own skill, and the Warriors and most of Asgard secretly knew him to be weak. He could not fight properly, and that made him a good opponent to win against, and not someone to have on your team. But since his status made him above others, he used it to his advantage.

When him and Thor were younger, they were on equal grounds in their minds. Thor had his strengths and weaknesses as did Loki. Both his parents would watch, and his father would give pointers to both boys as they played around with wooden swords. Loki much preferred a dagger, getting close and then sweeping. But the skill he'd learned with a sword followed him as he grew. And though he didn't go farther than necessary, he was a worthy fighter when sparring against even Thor. Fandral was better with a sword than any in the group, and they had been a good match up until Fandral was much older and excelled in his talents with a private trainer.

Thor and Loki had been gifted with their own set of private trainers in almost every side of fighting, to a strategist, sword and large daggers, hunting, fishing, survival skills, and even a small dose of magic. Loki surpassed all in that class, and was given special rights to the library to study the rare art. Most in the universe could do the same, but Loki was the only one in Asgard that had such an early affinity for it. He became master and God of his own skill a few years after becoming a man. His mother was most prideful of that moment while Odin was more concerned with his control and use of it.

Loki had his fair share of mischief growing up, but as his time in court had been added, he'd become the court jester at times. He'd whisper things in councilors ears, and command from behind. He'd become his own maker, and controlled discreetly that even Odin could not see. His word skills had gotten him a handful of different opinions to be added into the discussion. His interferences had put him in the wrong place with the council members, and though old, they were most definitely stuck in the old ways.

Their decision was becoming more and more clear, and though Loki knew it in his heart that Thor would become King. It didn't stop him from thinking otherwise. Thor was not ready, and he could even see it in his brash movements against Loki. Thor had come out on top in the end, Loki had still fought with better accuracy. His tough skin had even a few scratches on it that would need some special salve to clean up, but Loki had left mostly unscathed.

It was still early in the morning, so when the brothers returned to the palace they found their friends hanging around the stables, waiting for them to saddle up and head out. They had servants prepare their horses, and with everyone now on their horses, they set off. They were to make a few day journey, the hunt this season was well. With the sun high in the sky, most animals might have taken refuge, but in the forest, many other more large creatures who prey on the weak come to play. Loki especially liked this season to hunt, because the larger the catch, the more praise is rewarded. Even if it was him to catch the beast, it would surely make an example of him.

"I'm guessing Thor won," Sif blurted, trying to start conversation. Fandral, Volstag, and Thor had been deep in conversation, and still were. She was talking to him, in which made him groan. He may have admitted to liking her at some point, but he didn't like her that much now. It still stung him when anyone brought it up, or made fun of him for it as if it was a childish infatuation.

"Yes, but he needs to be less aggressive," Loki told her, trying to speed his horse away from her's, but she caught up with him.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport. No need of that with the coronation to happen soon," Sif just had to point it out.

"Are you worried I'll become King?" He asked with a smirk, but it seemed Sif was prepared for his question.

"You know good and well that Thor will be the one to obtain it," she spoke out rashly.

"Know your place woman, and be mindful of who you are speaking with," Loki spit out.

"You know it's true, I wasn't aware of your jealousy. Good to know that we can count on that _if_ you become King," Sif sped away in front of him, catching up with the others who had left them behind. Loki was growling, a slight blush forming on his cheeks at the audacity of her words. True, he may not be ready to be King, but he was better than Thor could be at this point. What made him a lesser opponent? Because he was just the younger son, or because he wasn't the favorite?

Of course it was because he wasn't the favorite, or the oldest. Asgard has proven time and time again that they prefer Thor over the younger darker prince. Loki feared that being just him will make him less than everyone else. He was a prince by birth, but that didn't mean he could be a favorite. He wasn't looking for favoritism as a child, and growing up that wasn't ever an issue. Everyone did as he asked, no matter what it was, or what the consequences were. But now, he sees the flaws in his plans, and this trip just made it seem all the more real. How could he ever be more than his brother, prove to his father that he _could_ do better than they all thought he could, show that he can be a mighty King? He, nor Asgard, will ever know.

* * *

"Brother, what holds you?" Thor called from his front position. Loki had his horse gallop to get in front of the group, bypassing Sif and ignoring her smirk. She would pay for that later.

"I was merely having a friendly conversation with the Lady Sif," Lok purred. He didn't look back to see what Sif's face looked like, instead he kept up a steady smile for Thor who laughed and trotted ahead.

"The hunting grounds should be soon," Hogun spoke up, his voice deep yet monotone. Loki swore that man has never said more at one time before.

"Yes, we should stop here and walk," Fandral suggested. Their horses all came to a halt and they began their slow descent further into the forest, watching out for any noises or something that'll give away the beasts position. They expected to take a few days, but Loki suspected they might get lucky. He sent out astral projections of himself to scour different parts of the forest that they would reach and found that there wasn't much yet that he could claim as his prize.

"Brother, do you hear that?" Loki perked up and fought hard to hear over their clobbering steps. Finally he heard something and sent a silent projection over towards the sound. He found a large mighty beast just off the trail they were just on. This one looked ravenous, and honestly terrifying, but it would do to present to the rest of the council. If they found favor in him, then maybe he could come out on top.

"Yes, let's step back a few paces. Not get too close, lest we scare it away," Loki backtracked, still listening closely for the sound, but found that it was too far off where he thought it would be. He stepped a few more paces before something finally hit him. A large brute force came barreling into him, knocking him to his feet. When he shot up, he saw a bellowing Volstag laughing with his gut bouncing with every breath.

"You thought we'd find something so quick? What's your game?" Volstag helped Loki up, but he pushed him off.

"I was merely trying to help," Loki bristled.

"He's trying to win favor. The council doesn't like him," Sif sneered. Loki glared at her, and tried his hardest not to blush. Of course that was his intention, but she didn't have to state it. Thor didn't even have to try, at least he was fighting for what he wanted.

"You forget your place woman, or would that be under Thor?" Loki spat, walking away from the group and opting to walk ahead and away from the group. There were a few gasps, but they mostly knew about their affair. Sif's companionship with Thor was not accepted, as the woman was not fit for a King. She would make a fine warrior, never to be Queen. That had been explicitly stated, and Thor knew, but yet he toys with the woman's heart, continually taking her to bed and leading her on with false feelings. Loki wished they would all just leave Asgard for the sake of peace. Neither him nor Asgard needed their foolery.

He could hear Thor's step coming up behind him, and waited until he was close enough before finally turning around. Yet, what stopped him was a large beast, the same he had seen. At first Loki thought it a trick, but when he thought about it, none else could conjure up something as this.

Loki backed away slowly, trying to reach for his daggers, and grasping one he swung it out. It did nothing to scrape the hide away, but angered it immensely. It roared in frustration as he ran towards Loki at full speed. Loki using doubles of himself to confuse him, but he seemed to have his scent down pretty well and did not relent from the real Loki.

His chest was heaving and beginning to give way to exhaustion, but he continued on. He would not waste time anymore, he had to do something, and he had to kill the beast or else he should lose his position.

The beast roared again, and with one defiant leap, Loki was able to climb up a tree. His nimble form was able to grasp onto limb after limb to get higher and higher. He would use his height difference to his advantage, and pulled out more daggers and swung furiously at the growling monster below.

He at first didn't hear correctly, but soon he heard the other warriors, and his brothers clomping steps towards the sound of the attack. He retaliated, tried taking the beast down by himself, but found that it was a fruitless task. Thor used his hammer, and in one swing, took it down to a simpering mess. It tried fighting back, but Sif had punctured it in the skull, then another in the neck. They all waited and held their breath for a few minutes before the beast stopped struggling and finally laid to rest.

Loki jumped down, his face set into a scowl.

"I could have handled that," Loki spat, taking his eyes off of the beast to stare at his supposed friends.

"You were in a tree as a coward," Sif pulled out her spear and stared Loki down.

"Brother, you could not have taken the beast down alone," Thor tried approaching Loki, but he backed off.

"No, you never give me a chance. Let's just head back," Loki walked back to his horse, mumbling things under his breath, Asgardian curses before mounting and heading back off to the palace. He will not go down so easily, and he had one last attempt to fixing this mess.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short again... I wasn't too pleased, and my portrayal of Loki is a little bit off as to what we've seen so far. But I guess that goes with the change of scene around him, he's different around his friends. At least, how I see! Loki may be dominating and arrogant with Guinever, as he'll be sweet and caring to his mother, distant with his father but still trying to win his favor, and then stubborn when around his friends. Again, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
